Pathway to Heaven
by HermioneSparta
Summary: Buffy’s bought back. Giles returns to Sunnydale and is in for more than one surpise. But then, so is everyone else....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Troubles  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would need one?  
Spoilers: It's been a few years since BTVS stopped being created. There should be nothing to spoil should there?  
Summary: And everything goes to hell. Or does it? 

**Love Troubles**

**Chapter One**

Buffy limped into the bathroom, holding her back. Her leg muscles were cramped, her back was throbbing and her head was spinning. _And to top it all off, if I had to eat Double Meat Palace again, I swear I'm gonna hurl._ she thought while turning on the hot water. She didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. Standing, she held her back, keeping in a groan of pain. Breaking a headstone with you back after getting kicked by a vamp hurt.

The bathroom door opened. "Are you hurt? You're not movin' so well?" Spike asked. He shut the door she went over by the sink.

_It's over, why can't you just leave me alone?_ "Get out," she said, looking into the basin of the sink.

"We have to talk," he said, moving away from the door. She turned around, shaking her head slightly.

"I really don't."

"Well, this isn't just about you...as much as you'd like it to be," he stated. Buffy crossed her arms. She was tired and hurt.

"You spoke, I listened. Now leave," she commanded.

"I'm sorry. Not that it matters anymore, but I needed you to know that."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." _Fucking liar,_ her mind sneered.

"Then you might want to try the not sleeping with my friends."

Spike sighed. "I didn't go to Anya for that, I was looking for a spell." Buffy stood there, disbelief and outrage rolling through her.

"You were going to use a spell on me?" she cried. Spike sighed harder.

"It wasn't for you. I wanted something." He patted his chest. "Anything to make these feeling stop. I just wanted them to stop!" He chuckled. "You should've let him kill me," Spike said softly, looking at the rug. Buffy averted her gaze momentarily.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why?" he asked as she went over to the tub and shut off the water.

"You know why."

"Because you love me."

"No, I don't," she said, voice strong. _I though I did, but I was wrong._

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked, moving towards her. His voice sounded strange, but she brushed it off.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" _It's pointless Buffy._

"How many times-I have feelings for you, I do. But not love." Her voice took an angry and disgusted edge as she spat out the words. "I could never trust you enough for it to be love." Spike laughed.

"Trust, is for old marrieds Buffy. Great love...is wild...and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

"Until there's nothing left. Love like that doesn't last." He began moving towards her in a arch.

"I know you feel like I do. you don't have to hide it anymore," he declared, stopping in front of her.

"Spike please stop this," she requested, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Let yourself feel it," he almost whispered, stepping so he was inches from her. He grabbed her left wrist and right hip in a vice grip, his speed making it so she had no chance to flee. She pushed him away slightly.

"No!" He moved back to her.

"You love me," he said, grabbing her upper arms, shaking her as she tries to make him let go.

"Ow, no, stop it!"

"You love me." His face is red as he grabbed part of the bathroom.

"Spike, stop! Ow! What are you doing? Ow!" 

"You love me," he said again, trying to convince her. They continued, him grabbing at her robe, she trying to get away.

Buffy slipped, tried to grab the shower curtain and hit her injured back on the tub. There was a cracking sound."Ow! Oh!" she grunted, pain racking her body.

Spike grabbed her, pressing his forehead to hers and trying to kiss her. She keeps struggling.

"Let it go. Let yourself love me." Buffy continued grunting in pain as she tried to fight him off. He keeps grabbing for her flailing arms. "Buffy, Buffy."

"Spike, no! Ow, I'm hurt," she cried out in protest as he tried to kiss her again. She falls to the side, towards the door. He was atop her in seconds, grabbing and her thigh and back, and then flipped her over when his fingers found purchase.

She began protesting with renewed desperation. "Ow! Don't! No!" The Slayer is now just a woman fighting for her what every woman hold dear as he pinned her wrist to the floor, straddling her. She cried in pain as he hisses, his icy hands burning her flesh. "Stop! Ow! Stop it!" she pleaded, chocking.

"I know you felt it...when I was inside of you." Buffy grunted in pain, tears running from her eyes.

"No! No!" She kicked him away and crawled a little before he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to him, resuming his position. "Please, please! Spike, please stop," she cried, half sobbing. She couldn't even think, except that she knew what was going to happen.

"You'll feel it again Buffy-"

"Please don't do this!" she sobbed, renewing her struggles yet again.

"-I'll make you feel it!" he said, snatching her robe and tearing it, exposing her breasts.

"Stop!" she screamed. With a last burst of Slayer strength, she kicked him off. But it's not enough. He quickly went over to her, smashing her wrist to the floor; there was a sickening crack as her arm hit the tile floor. He wrapped his legs around her thighs, effectively holding her in place. Something snapped in her thighs as she squirmed and bucked, trying to throw him off.

Spike ripped the robe from her body. Buffy screams echo in the room. "I'll show you how you felt. You love me, and you will admit it!" he exclaimed, lowering his mouth to hers and giving her a bruising kiss while shifting his lower body. She bite his lip and he pulled away.

Sobbing, her screams are the loudest ever as he plunges into her dry body. Blood was drawn from the friction is the only thing stopping him from comply ripping out her vaginal walls as he raped her. He switched her wrists to one hand and mauled her breasts with the other. She's just sobbing, all fight gone. Broken, bruised, and battered, she only curled onto a ball after he pulled out, finished. She never heard him leave through the window. Buffy Summers, Slayer, passed out as her blood flowed.  
:

:

:

A.N. wow! any comments? Only the first chapter folks. Notice how Spike kept speaking in past tense? Plz revie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Below the Surface

The sun rose and alarms went off. Giles awoke when Buffy's alarm went off and shut it off. Buffy blinked and looked around. She frowned in confusion when she saw Giles.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." She sighed in frustration.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I do." he said, shifting. She frowned waiting. He finally gave in and explained. He could tell as she averted her gaze that the nightmare was more than just crawling from her coffin-although, that was bad enough. He placed a hand on her cheek. She didn't look at him, not even when he turned her head. "Buffy, are you alright?" he asked quietly. Her gazed snapped to them. He wasn't prepared for the raw anger he saw.

"Alright? Yeah, fine Giles." she said bitterly. "I'm perfectly fine. Happy to be back, happy to be alive. I'm just not in the mood to jump up and down, screaming it from the rooftop." She jerked away from him and rolled off the bed.

"That was a stupid question, I understand that, but I...I don't know what to do Buffy." he said gently. "I don't know how I can help you get through this."

"Help?" she asked quietly. He looked at her.

"Yes Buffy, help." Her lost looking gaze turned hard then blank.

"I'm tired of everyone trying to 'help'. All Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya wanted to do was help-themselves that is." she added in a whisper. Shaking her head, she left the room and headed down the stairs. Dawn, Willow and Tara were all eating. There was eggs and pancakes, which meant Tara had made breakfast and Dawn had come down during the last few minutes of cooking.

"Morning Buffy." Willow said with bright smile. The never discussed it, but after the first nightmare, Dawn had asked Buffy what they were about. Her response wasn't nice and made the three silently agree not to talk to Buffy about the nightmares.

"Morning." she replied absently while picking at her food. She looked at Giles, who was watching her as he ate. "Can we do some training today?" He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"If you want to." Buffy nodded and went back to picking at her food. No one commented, but they all watched. After ten minutes, everyone stood and cleaned up. The three hurriedly left as Buffy drew the water for the dishes. She and Giles washed in silence. Once everything was dried and put away, she went to the living room to straiten up.

He made tea and thought, knowing something was wrong-or going to be anyway. His thoughts turned to Willow, and his fists clenched. Willow Rosenberg was in so much trouble, he couldn't even measure it. He was worried about her though. There was a feeling that surrounded the four, but it was mainly focused on Willow. She had major debts to pay, and they weren't to anyone of, or on, this world.

"Giles, your water's whistling." Buffy called from the living room. He snapped from his thoughts and turned off the stove. After making two cups, he carried them into the living room, where Buffy was attempting to get to something behind the couch by sticking her head down with her hand.

"Why don't you just move the couch?" he asked, setting down one of the cups. She glared at him and went back to her retrieval. Less then a minute later, she pulled her head from behind the couch, followed by her hand. In it was clutched a sword. "God lord, I was looking for that! How on earth did it get back there?" he question, rubbing his glasses. Giles caught her grin and shot his hand out to catch the sword.

"Go Giles." she said approvingly. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I trained you, I think it's safe to say I would know how to catch a bloody sword." She pouted and grabbed her tea. He sighed. "Buffy..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you possible tell me what is troubling you?"

"Wada ya mean?" she asked, head tilted. Usually, Buffy was a terrible liar. But it wasn't hard to lie when you showed no emotions. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I-I mean what is bothering you. You didn't eat and won't talk to Willow, Tara or Dawn." She stood and went over to the bookshelf. After pulling down a few books, she pulled out a bag of dried flowers. Then, she went to another shelf and repeated the process, except for the fact that she pulled down two hidden books and a notepad. Buffy tossed them on his lap and sat on the couch again, knees to her chest, arms around her legs, chin on her knees.

"I"ll talk to Dawn. I do talk to Dawn." He was looking at the bag and the books, not really paying attention to her muttering.

"Lethe's Bramble, the flower commonly used in memory charms and mind control spells." he said. Buffy looked at him, waiting. He flipped through the spell book for a moment and snapped it shut. Ripper stared at the book, anger rising fast. He opened the notebook. After a few minutes, it went flying across the room. Buffy caught it before it hit the lamp. She tried to read it, but didn't understand much on the first to pages and gave up.

"Giles?" He was pacing and muttering, spell book in hand. "Giles, what is it?" she asked worriedly. He kept pacing. She got up and stopped him, grabbing his shoulders in a firm grip. He looked down at her. Ripper calmed slightly. "What's wrong with the books?"

"It's the bloody resurrection spell." he growled. "The Urn of Osiris!" He returned to his pacing, oblivious of Buffy, who was shaking like a leaf and gasping softly. She stumbled form the room, memories crashing into her. A crash sent him running to her. "Buffy!" he cried. She was in the hallway between the study and the living room, on the floor. There was a broken vase beside her.

"Buffy, you must hold still before you hurt yourself." he said in a gentle tone. She looked at him, still shaking. Breathing was becoming a real issue, and her vision was get fuzzy around the edges. She stared at him.

"She-she-...blood...deer..." she gasped out before rolling on her side and heaving. Nothing came up after a few heaves, since she hadn't eaten. Ripper lifted her to his chest, standing. Breathing became easier as she felt and heard his heartbeat under her ear. "I watched...kill...not 'live..." she mumbled.

"Shh. You can tell me later." he said, rubbing her back as he leading into the couch. They sat there for over half an hour and he didn't ask her anything, just said comforting words until he was sure she was fine. The shaking was gone and her vision was clear. She was curled in his lap, face buried in his shoulder. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to tell me what you were saying earlier?" She tensed up. "It's alright, you don't have to." She opened her mouth as the phone rang. He moved to get it but was stopped by her whimpers. The machine picked up.

"Hey guys, it's Willow. Tara and I don't have out afternoon class, so we'll probably be back after lunch. Unless, this is just me wasting tape, because you guys are already gone. Ok, bye now." The machine beeped. Buffy was shaking her head vigorously.

"Nonononononononononononono..." she kept saying no over and over and over again until he gently stopped her shaking head.

"Buffy, 'no' what?"

"Willow." she said, sounding like a hurt child. "She...she..."

"She what?" he asked, fear in his voice. Buffy closed her eyes and gave herself over to the memory so Giles can hear.

"Adonai, Helomi, Pine. The gods do command thee from thy majesty. Oh Mappa Laman, Adonai, Helomi. Come forward, blessed one. Know your calling." she said, sounding just like Willow had. She opened her eyes and they were blood red. He pulled back. She blinked and the cleared before tears filled them and spilt. "She killed the baby deer." she whined. He held her hand and snatched the books up. After flipping through the pages, Ripper found what he wanted. With hiss, he flung them to the farthest chair and held her to his chest.

"My Buffy. After all this time..." His rage made her cringe. His Slayer, one of the longest lived Slayers ever, was crying her eyes out to him. Nothing seemed to scare her before. Not demons or the looming end of the world. Now, she was afraid of her best friend. The one he'd come to realize, didn't save her from hell, but condemned her to it. "My angel." he said into her hair. She sobbed harder. A smart man, Rupert Giles logically knew where she'd been. But it was somewhat easier for him to think she had been in hell. After a long bout of crying, she fell into an exhausted sleep. He sat on the couch for over an hour and a half. And then the front door opened.

Willow was happy to go home early. Even for her, the lectures were boring to tears that morning. She and Tara had hoped they two had been training, and not in the house either. They'd talked all the way from campus, and it sure wasn't about their classes.

"-and trial the ice all the way down." Willow said. Tara blushed.

"Willow!"

"What?" she asked, smiling as she shut the door.

"Wil, Buffy's home. I saw her car." she chided, going into the living room. The smile fell from her as she froze. "Hi Giles. W-what's wrong w-w-with B-Buffy?" she stuttered, scared of the look on his face. Willow bounced into the room and stopped, also frozen.

"Giles, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at the two with alarm. Giles made a sharp gesture to the books then swung his arm towards Willow. They zoomed from the chair at a fast speed and she put her arms up to block them. But the books stopped, inches from her face, pages open to the resurrection ritual.

"What were you THINKING?!" he roared, standing with Buffy cradled to his chest. Buffy shifted and frowned, but didn't awaken. He set her on the couch then took threatening steps towards Willow. "How could you do something so bloody stupid?! Blood Willow! Dark magics! Did you not consider the consequences?!"

"G-G-Giles, I-I-I don't t-t-think that t-t-there's-" Tara broke off.

"Don't try to defend her Tara." He turned back to Willow. "You did more than you think Willow."

"Like what?" she spat. "Bringing Buffy back? Crossing line, messing with forces I shouldn't? We've been THROUGH this Giles!" she yelled, eyes darkening.

"Tenere." he hissed, eyes narrowed. "Do not threaten me Willow Rosenberg." Ripper growled. In a blink of an eyes, he was behind her, arm locking hers at the elbows, his other arm around her neck. The holding spell only lasted a moment, but it was all he needed. She was engulfed in Ripper's magic-and it FAR surpassed her own.

"Get...off!" she said, struggling. He tightened his hold. Tara was shaking, but didn't move to intervene. Instead, she sat on the couch, pulling Buffy's head into her lap. She twitched from the magic.

"Learn your place! You are NOTHING compared to those before you!" He pushed her away. She stumbled then regained her footing.

"No Willow!" Tara commanded. Giles fisted his hands. "If you go after Giles, then I'm out. I'll go back to my dorm." Willow's dark eyes instantly turned on her lover in disbelief. They slowly lightened to their normal color. She slumped and sat in an armchair. Giles was about to take his seat on the couch that Tara had given back, when Buffy's eyes snapped open. Gasping for air, she shakily reached for Giles' hand. He grasped it. She looked at Willow before promptly rolling onto her stomach and puking over the side of the couch. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Buffy?" Tara asked gently. The Slayer looked at the blond witch for a second before averting her gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." she said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Willow left to get something to clean the mess up with. She lent against Giles' chest and took a deep breath. Willow returned and cleaned the area, trying to catch Buffy's gaze. She did and recoiled. The cold hatred in the blond's eyes was frightening, almost as much as the pain.

"B-B-Buffy?" Willow asked, standing. Buffy slowly got off the couch and faced the redhead.

"Don't talk to me Willow. You have nothing that I want to hear...except mabey an apology."

"For what?" Buffy smiled cruelly.

"'For what?'" she mimicked. "For yanking me into literal hell. I've never been to one, but I know I'm there now. Granted, I didn't see angel with wings, floating on clouds, but close enough." She took another step towards the witch, who took a tiny one back, denial in her eyes. "I was happy, and a peace, and I was finished. It was time for my rest. But you wouldn't let me have it, would you?"

"Buffy." Tara whispered, horrified. Buffy ignored her.

"I remember watching you Willow. You shot down every objection they made. You manipulated them so they'd do the fucking spell, with no consideration to me!"

"I-I-I thought y-you were in hell." she said, frightened. Buffy was inches from her face.

"I wasn't, but I am now." and with that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the basement. Giles looked at Tara with sympathy and followed. Tara glared at Willow and went after them. Willow pulled herself up off the floor and left for the Magic Box, where Xander would be in forty-five minutes for lunch.

Buffy was punching the bag. Actually, she was trying to make a hole. Giles stood less then ten feet away, watching. He laid a hand on her shoulder as Tara quietly crept down the steps. Buffy closed her eyes and uncurled then re-curled her fists. He squeezed on her shoulder and she slumped.

"What can I do to help?" Tara asked in a soft voice.

"I need to get away. From here, everybody." She laughed bitterly. "And the Hellmouth will see that I don't." Giles was looking at the ceiling, trying to figure something out.

"We can take care of the things here." Buffy turned and smiled great fully and regretfully.

"Tara, it was summer. Demon activity is usually lower in summer." Tara's face set in a determined expression.

"How long do you need?"

"There's no telling and it doesn't matter, I can't go."

"Yes you can." Giles said. "They dealt over the summer. Willow, Xander and I dealt four years ago." Buffy ducked her head and interjected her statement before he could continue.

"I feel bad enough about that year thank you very much."

"I am not trying to make you feel bad Buffy. I'm only trying to point out that they can deal with the Hellmouth for a while." She snorted.

"Giles, last summer, it was all of you, minus Dawn, and a fucking robot. And have I ever said how creepy it is to see your head detached from your body?"

"Buffy, you des-should go." Tara amended. She looked at Giles.

"Buffy, how would you like to go to England?" Buffy gaped for a full minute. Then her eyes filled with tears.

"You're going to leave?"

"Oh, no, no. I-would you like to go to England for a few months? I'm not leaving."

"Can't go. Hellmouth. Dawn." Tara smiled grimly.

"We can, and will, deal. Even Dawn would probably like for you to have time to yourself. To heal." Buffy thought it over while exercising for half an hour. The other two sat down.

"If I go, can we stop by the Watchers Council?" He gave her a "why-on-earth-would-you-want-to-do-something-as-stupid-and-boring-as-that-while-on-vacation?" look. She grinned. "Because, it's fun to make all the Watchers turn red and sputtery. And, I wanna have a go at our favoritest Watcher." He raised an eyebrow. "Travers. He's due for a good reminder of who's boss." Giles laughed and Tara smiled slightly. "It'll be fun, right?" she asked, eyes shining.

"I imagine you'll find it fascinating until it sinks in that there's no mall within walking distance." He dodged the glove she threw at him. "I believe it may be exactly what is needed."

"No magic right?" she asked, frowning. His eyes hardened.

"Not much." He hurried on at the cautious and fallen look. "Just enough to put up some wards, to make sure we'll be cloaked." Buffy and Tara both nodded. Buffy split into a 1000-watt smile and hugged him, despite him still sitting.

"Thank you Watcher-mine!" Giles hugged her back. She pulled away, kissed him on the cheek, and sat down next to him. He was blushing beet red as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tara was fighting a losing battle with the smile on her face.

"I-_we'll _need your help Tara." Giles said. She nodded. "It's going to be hard getting out of the country without a fuss. You'll need to keep a watch on Willow." Her face tightened.

"I know. I should have been watching her since Glory." she said guiltily. "Over the summer, I-I tried not to think about it." Tara hung her head. "All those spells..."

"It's not your fault Tara." Giles said.

"It's not." Buffy said, reaching around the Watcher to grab her hand. "I watched Tara. It's not your fault, or anyone else's. It's Willow's." Tara wiped away the rapidly forming tears at the reminder of what she'd done to Buffy.

"I could have stopped her." Buffy shook her head.

"No, you couldn't have, and you know it." she chided gently.

"When do you want to leave?" Tara asked Giles, returning to the first topic. He thought about it while looking at Buffy.

"Soon. Within a week if it is possible." he said, running a hair down Buffy's hair like a loving caress. "The sooner, the better." Tara nodded.

"When I go back upstairs, I'll start looking for plain tickets. You're going to need a day flight." she added, mind working fast. "Where are you going to be staying?" Giles pulled off his glasses.

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm inclined to somewhere in the country but-"

"Don't I get a vote?" Buffy asked. The other two flushed.

"Of course, my apologies." Giles said. Buffy said nothing else. "Well?"

"I just wanted to be sure." she said with a grin. Tara giggled and Giles rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, lips moving.

"Would the country be good?" he asked, replacing his glasses. She beamed.

"Perfectly fine." she said perkily.

"I was thinking about Bath o-or somewhere near it."

"It's eight hours ahead in Bath." Buffy said with a frown. Giles stared at her. She shrugged. "You told me that once. Besides, I've got to know how many hours my internal slaying clock'll be behind." He chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I dare say, you'll have a better time adjusting to the time zones than I shall."

"Still a stuffy Brit." Buffy complained with sighed and playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Seeing as we shall be spending time in Britain, I suppose that is a good thing." he said. Tara stood and headed towards the stairs, knowing that then needed time without her. He shifted, turning towards the inside corner of the couch, and pulled her to his chest. He'd forgone usual distance he'd always kept between them in the past two days.

"Gi-" Her eyebrows furrowed. She hesitated with the name then plowed on. "R-Rupert, tell me about Bath?" she asked, craning her neck to look at him. He was startled by hearing his given name, but smiled.

"It's amazing my dear heart. The area has warm springs and mineral waters. Some people believe the springs and waters have health-giving qualities, which may be entirely possible in light of everything I've seen over the years." he added. She snickered slightly.

"Sounds pretty." she said with a sigh. He squeezed her.

"I only went there once, with my grandmother as a small child. I don't recall much ov the visit, but I know I had fun." They talked for an hour. Once the couple went upstairs, Tara had printed off five choices for tickets for Giles to compare and had pulled up some information about Bath for Buffy to look at. Buffy began reading and Giles began comparing while Tara stood to make tea. less then ten minutes later, she returned with a pot of tea. Both reached for a cup. Buffy had grown used to tea after being around Giles for so long, but she'd never admit it. Tara smiled and sipped her own cup.

"Green tea Tara?" Giles asked, looking up from his notes he'd made.

"It seemed fitting." she said with a shrug and a small blush.

"I believe this would be the best one." Giles said, holding up a paper. Buffy looked up from the articles briefly, smiled, and went back to reading.

"I'll book it... how many days do you want to wait?" Tara asked as she made her way back to the computer. Giles looked at Buffy.

"I think that two days would be enough. I'd prefer to leave sooner but..." he trailed off. Both blonds nodded in understanding. "What time is it?" he asked suddenly. Buffy looked at the clock.

"Um...after two. Dawn'll be home soon." she added. He nodded. "Bath seems really cool Giles." He chuckled.

"It's actually quiet warm." She stuck out her tongue and he chuckled. Tara smiled and the trio began planning.

A N: ten pages. Any comments? Ideas? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explanations and Exclamations

Willow sat at the table, listening to the heavy breathing from her childhood friend. Xander and Anya hadn't taken the news about Buffy well. Actually, Anya just hadn't said a word. But Xander was attempting to stop tears from falling, and was barely succeeding.

"I waned you." Anya said with a scowl. She was looking at Willow. "I've been alive longer then any of you. And none of you listen to me!" she said. "I knew something was going to go wrong! This happen more then once since I became a vengeance demon! A thousand freakin' years!"

"I get it, alright?" Willow asked in a low voice. "We did bad. Bad Willow."

"No, Willow, that's not just it." Xander sighed. "I'm upset about what we did too. But, try to see it from their view. And I can not believe I am saying this." he added. Willow smiled despite herself. "We didn't tell Dawn or Giles. Hell, we didn't even tell Spike! We didn't check."

"We didn't know."

"We didn't want to know." Anya said.

"We were so selfish. I was so selfish."

"Maybe we were. I just feel weird feeling bad that my friend's not dead. It's ... too mind-boggling. So I've decided to simplify the whole thing. Me like Buffy. Buffy's alive, so, me glad." Anya snorted.

"Real mature Xander." she said. "That was sarcasm by the way." They two rolled their eyes.

"We should go over there." Xander said. Willow shook her head.

"Buffy wouldn't look at me. When she did, she got sick."

"Wow, that's depressing." Anya said. "Frankly, I don't think she'll do that if we go over there. But first, I want to finish my work day. Money to be made, costumers to sell things to." she said, going to the door and turning the closed sign to open.

Later that night, the Scoobies sat around the Summer's dinning room table, a request of Buffy. There was as tense silence, only broken by someone asking for something. Giles, Buffy, Tara and Dawn were glancing at each other and the others. The trio had told Dawn about the plans for Buffy and Giles. Dawn had been surprisingly understanding. She'd agreed to behave while Buffy was gone, and help Tara around the house. Finally, not able to take the tension, she broke the silence.

"I got an A on my math test." Dawn said, looking around the table. They smiled.

"T-that's really good Dawn." Tara said.

"Yeah. It wasn't all that fun, but I did it."

"How about History?" Giles asked. Dawn stanched up her nose.

"Can I just say better then Buffy ever did and leave it at that?" she asked teasingly. Buffy mock glared and waved her fork.

"Hey! I never had time for classes and studying! To busy saving the world! **You** on the other hand have no excuse." Dawn stuck out her tongue.

"Is a C- good enough?" She ducked as Buffy threw a rolled napkin at her head. The four locked eyes and each nodded just a bit.

"Xander, Anya, Willow." They looked at Buffy, who was smothering her anger. "You and Spike and Tara are going to be taking care of things here for a little while." Xander dropped his fork and knife right into his chicken, Willow gaped, and Anya snorted.

"Why should we? You're back, you're the slayer. It's your job-" Xander slapped a hand over his fiancee's mouth, but it was to late. Buffy's anger sprang forth, radiating from her. And it was just as quickly smothered, replaced with cold numbness. Giles interlaced their hands under the table.

"I'm going back to England." he announced. The trio's heads snapped towards him. "Indefinitely." he added, just to see them squirm. Tara pretended to wipe her mouth while Dawn drank some pop. Buffy squeezed his hand.

"You just got back!" Willow said. He stared at her, Ripper slowly coming to the surface.

"At that I did. And when I leave, Buffy is going with me." Silence met the statement.

"What's going on?" Anya finally asked.

"Just what Giles' said." Dawn answered. "He'd going to England, Buffy's going with him, they have no idea how long they'll be gone. Anymore questions?" she added, looking around the table.

"Bu-but why?" Willow finally managed.

"Because, if I don't, I'll probably end up doing something I'll regret." Buffy said coldly. "But it wouldn't matter. You'd just find a spell to **_fix_**, not matter how much it should e left alone." Willow lowered her head, but it snapped back up, defiance written all her her face.

"We're not discussing it at the table." Tara commanded. Silence fell one more. Once the meal was finished, they cleaned in silence then went into the living room. Buffy, Giles and Dawn on the couch, Tara in an armchair, Willow standing, Xander in an armchair with Anya in his lap.

"What are we supposed to do? While your gone I mean." Xander hastily added. "We don't have the Buffy-bot, and Giles is leaving. How are we supposed to cope with the Hellmouth?"

"Spike." Dawn said. "And if we need to, we can, you know, always call-" she broke off, looking at the couple. It had been agreed upon by Buffy, Giles and Tara to only be used as a last resort. "We can always call Angel and Wesley." They stared, at a complete loss for words. "Help me out?" she pleaded, looking at the three adult whom had sprung the news on her in the first place.

"No matter how much I dislike the idea, it is not without purpose." Giles said, looking down as Buffy, who was staring out the window.

"Alright." Xander said after ten minutes of tense silence. Everyone looked at him. "I know I wouldn't be able to stop you guys from going-and I can kinda see why you're going-so, I'll even call in Dead Boy if we need too."

"I'm sorry Buffy." Willow said, barely above a whisper. Xander said the same.

"Don't tell me that unless you mean it." Buffy said in a hollow voice. Willow and Xander winced.

"I do mean it." he protested. "Honestly Buffy, I **am **sorry, but I'm glad you're back. I'm sorry I, no WE, caused you-" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry we hurt you. But you're back now, and even thought you won't talk to us, you're alive. I'm happy for that." he finished. Willow didn't say anything. The Slayer stared at him for a few moments before standing and going onto the porch. Giles glared and followed. He gently shut the door behind him.

"Buffy." She was looking at the dark yard and street.

"I should have just left a note, you know? Made it easier."

"You would have felt bad Buffy." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him.

"I know but... It's just so hard. I want them to understand. I think Xander does, to a point. Willow's either angry or depressed every five second, and who in the world know's what's going through Anya's head."

"Buffy, they will never completely be able to conceive whet they did. The lines they crossed and laws they broke... They violated you, Dawn and myself in almost unimaginable ways. There is nothing that I would like more for you to be where you wish, how you wish, once more." he admitted. He was amazed his voice sounded normal, even as his chest tightened and his eyes stung with rapidly forming tears. "But it's not right to try and change what had been done. They will eventually pay for what did."

"Can we leave tomorrow? Before dinner?" she asked, leaning against his chest. He rested his head on her chin.

"We can. I'll make the arrangements tonight." he said, not moving.

"Tara's going to tell Spike tomorrow night. Mabey-no, I think I'll go to bed." He nodded and released her. When the door shut, he let out a ragged breath. He was glad she didn't decide to go out for a late patrol. He was to worried about her emotional state and mental function at the moment. But he pushed the thoughts aside and went to the door. His hand hovered above the doorknob.

"I trust you'll help them all while we're away Spike. She needs the time to heal." A cigarette butt landed at the back of his feet.

"I know the Slayer's not right. Granted, I don't like havin' to do all the bleedin' work why'll you're off with the bird in the homeland, but I'll do it. I'll take care of Niblet, don't worry." the vampire said from the shadows.

"Thank you." Giles said before going inside. Spike sighed, cursed her friends long and hard, then left.

Inside, Buffy was sitting on the couch. Actually, she was perched on the edge, waiting. She saw Giles and relaxed. He took his seat behind her, not wanting to lose another moment of contact.

"We can call you right?" Dawn asked, more for the others' benefit than her own. Giles smiled slightly, looking at everyone.

"Yes, Dawn, you shall be able to call. I believe it would be beneficial to wait a few days before you call. Why don't you wait until we call, and we can set up a schedule." Dawn nodded, looking at Buffy, who was staring off into space. Actually, she was imagining what it would be like to be in Bath England with Giles. She craned her neck upwards and loked at him, her eyes suddenly filled with mischievous.

"We can still go terrorize the Watchers right?" she asked. He laughed.

"Of course. We'll discuss everything tomorrow. Now, I believe it is late, and we should all be going to bed." Everyone nodded and stood. Anya and Xander left with good nights, Willow headed up to her room, Tara went to the computer to help Giles with booking a plane, and Dawn went with Buffy into the kitchen. They quickly washed the cups that had been used and headed up to bed. After a hug, they parted. Giles locked up and headed up to Buffy.

They'd been talking earlier and she'd admitted she slept better with him there. Despite the spells, she was aware of what went on in the outside world. She hadn't had another nightmare, as what usually happened. Just peaceful sleep. He climbed into the bed and she shifted closer, curling up and leaning against his chest. Smiling, she placed his glasses on the night stand and fell asleep.

It was ten in the morning, and the house was bustling with activity. Dawn had a teachers-in-service day at school, so the students were out. Tara was helping Buffy attempt to find her old tote bag, which had a lot of hidden pockets, and was down in the basement. Dawn was doing research for a school project, and trying not to cry, Willow was at college, and Giles was searching the house for the last of the magical items. Tara had given him a list of where everything magical, that she knew of, was hidden or at around the house. He'd been up since seven finding thing. He'd defiantly found more than what was on the list.

"Found it!" Buffy called triumphantly from behind the basement stairs. Tara sighed in relief, closed up the box, and put it back. Buffy made her way from behind the sitars, coughing at all the dust. "Hey, there's some weapons still in here." Tara laughed, knowing why Buffy was smiling in amusement at finding the weapons.

"What's there?" Buffy rummaged thought the basically empty bag.

"A stake, small bottle of Holy water, a cross and..." She snatched something and looked. "A pack of gum. Huh, who'd a thunk?" She'd usually always had gum or a sucker in her mouth in high school. Usually courtesy of Giles or Willow, since Willow was always dropping suckers. They went upstairs to find a angry and muttering Giles.

"I think he gave up about the time he found the crystals that were in the fireplace." Dawn said, heading up the sitars. Tara looked worried and went into the living room to talk to him while Buffy went upstairs. She was going through her weapons chest when Dawn called her.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Are these yours?" Dawn asked from the doorway, holding up a pair of jeans. Buffy looked up, squinted, and held out a hand.

"I was look for those."

"They got mixed up in the wash." Dawn said in explanation, handing over the pants. Buffy put them on her bed and went back to her weapons. "What are those for?" she asked, looking the piles of weapons.

"I'm going to add some of them to the chest downstairs." Buffy explained, running a thumb over a blade and shaking her head. "I haven't used this chest much, so I figured to go through everything."

"And you're going to smuggle some on the plane." Dawn added.

"What did else you expect?" Giles asked form the doorway where he was leaning. Buffy tossed an axe his way.

"Should I give them to Xander to sharped then use, or just leave them?" the Slayer asked, attempting to find her stone she used to sharpen the small swords. "How in the hell?" she exclaimed, looking at the broke stone before turning to Giles with a shocked expression. He shook his head, bemused.

"Only give him the ones your really don't need with instructions. I know you prize some of those tools..." he trailed off as she nodded, smiling fondly. She looked at the organized piles and picked out a crossbow, two swords and a hand axe.

"Dawn, take these downstairs, would you?" she asked, handing them to here sister, who did was she was told. Buffy looked at Giles who entered the room and squatted next to her.

"What brought this on?" he asked, gesturing to the weapons. "Besides putting some in the weapons chest downstairs." he added as she opened her mouth. She smiled.

"I don't know. It started out with that, the I guess I remembered everything I've done here, with these weapons." she said, somewhat sadly. He placed a hand on her nape and rubbed the area soothingly.

"We're coming back Buffy. Mabey not soon, but we will be back."

"I know... It's weird, I've been fighting since I was fifteen, now I'm gong across the world-" she broke off, looking guilty.

"Don't think like that Buffy. We're going to be miles from a high tourist rated area. Bath is bound to contain demons. Mabey not many, but enough so you won't be abandoning your duty as you seem to think." She smiled, not completely convinced. He sighed, pulled her to his chest, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You DESERVE this Buffy."

"Mabey I'll believe that once we go." She looked down at the bottle of Holy water mixed with garlic. "It just feels like I'm running away. Again." she added, self-loathing in the statement. He tensed slightly, then relaxed, not wanting to make her feel worse.

"You're not. Now, if you finish up, I'll help you go through the weapons and you can pick which ones you want to take." she said. She beamed, gave him a peck on the mouth, and jumped up. He shook his head and left the room, shutting the door. She was only taking a suitcase of clothing, the tote bag, and her usual overnight bag which was going to contain the magical items he and Tara were going through.

Half an hour later, Buffy carried an armful of weapons, which wasn't many compared to what she could carry, down the sitars and into the living room. Giles, Tara and Dawn weren't there. She found Dawn in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"They said they didn't want me to hear." Dawn said, pointing to the basement door. Buffy nodded and went down the stairs quietly.

"-quiet sure this is all of it?" Giles asked Tara. The blond witch shook her head.

"No, I think it's **most**, not all. Spike brought it by late last night." There was a pause. They still hadn't noticed Buffy, who was in the corner, right at the foot of the stairs. "I couldn't sleep." Tara said hesitantly. "I wanted some tea, and Spike was out back, holding a bag. We talked. He said he did a quick sweep and ended up at-"

"At my grave." Buffy finished, breaking Tara off. She went towards the table, set the weapons on the cot on the way, and looked down. Her mask instantly snapped into place. "The Urn." she said in a hollow voice. She touched it and quickly withdrew her hand. "They were right." she whispered.

"Who?" Giles asked. Buffy shook her head, confused.

"Something, around the time I...came back. I remember hearing something about that thing. It was something like 'shattered on earth, shattered in mystics' or something." She sighed. "I didn't even try to figure it out." She looked at Giles with interest. "Weapons? Distractions from bad, broody thoughts?" she asked. He nodded and replaced his glasses. They talked for ten minutes and finally decided on two swords, a crossbow and a fatally sharp pocket knife, which had traces of silver in the blade.

"Guys, the cab'll be here soon." Dawn called. "In like ten minutes." she added. Buffy grabbed the weapons and headed up the stairs towards her room. Tara helped Giles pack the magical items into the overnight bag while thinking over what she'd said.

Willow returned just a minute before the cab arrived. Buffy and Giles were on the front porch, looking at Revello drive for what could be the last time for months.

"Buffy, Giles."

"Willow."

"I hope you have a good trip." she said nervously.

"Thanks." Buffy said, staring at a butterfly that was fluttering around the trio. The cab arrived and they grabbed their bags. After loading them, Giles checked once more for the tickets and passports (he had a copy of Buffy's thanks to the Council, even though she had the original) and they gave hugs before getting into the car. Dawn cried on Tara's shoulder while Willow watched.

"Come on Dawnie, it'll be alright. Now, I think we should go find some ice-cream and finish your homework." Tara said while rubbing her back. Dawn nodded and went towards the house, linking her arm with Tara. Willow followed.

In the cab, Buffy sighed shakily and rested her head against the seat.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked.

"Strangely relieved. I feel bad about leaving Dawn, but I feel even more glad that I did." She nodded and intertwined their hands. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

AN: Ok, comments? Was it good? Please review. I'll warn you now, I'm American, so I apologize now if I get the English/British words wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Airplanes, Arrivals and More Explanations

Buffy and Giles stood in the terminal line, waiting for the woman to check their tickets. Buffy had already spotted a few demons, but they'd seen who she was and quickly fled. She shifted her bag and took a step forward. Everything had been handed over for luggage shipment except tier carry-ons. Buffy had her overnight bag that had a journal, pens, a sweater and, of course, the weapons. Giles had his own overnight bag. They passed the woman and made their way to the plane, Buffy's hand clenched in his. They kept their bags near their feet and Giles took the window seat, for obvious reasons.

They were on the plane for about six hours. An old woman across the aisle attempted to talk to Buffy until she feigned sleep. Giles had told took look out the window once they were over the ocean, and it was the only time she did. After an hour, she gave in a slept, letting her internal clock dictate things. Giles watched her and read; no surprise there.

They arrived in London and stretched before leaving the airport with their luggage.

"Welcome to London, England, Buffy." Giles said, looking around. They agreed to rent a car and drive the rest of the way. Buffy tilted her head.

"You're never allowed to complain about American cities being nosy and polluted." she said cheekily. He mock glared and they grabbed a cab to the car dealers. Giles rented a car and they drove off the lot, into traffic and to a local diner for some real food.

"Would you like to look around or start towards Bath?" he asked, feeling the jet lag catching up. The Slayer seemed fine, not that he expected anything else. Their bags were in the car, but as usual, Buffy had weapons hidden. She surveyed the customers as she thought about the question. She suddenly smiled impishly.

"Can we go bug Travers?"

"Buffy..." he sighed. "I would really appreciate knowing why this was so important you." Her smile fell.

"Despite the fact I can't stand them all, I've always wanted to know what it looks like. The Council I mean. Plus, bugging Travers is something I really want to do right now. Consider it educational and part of the vacation. I'll even try to listen to you when you tell me about everything there." she added. He smiled and took a sip of tea. "Pleassssse?" she begged, pouting.

"Very well." he said.

"Yeah me!" she said, digging into her food. He shook his head. He knew she knew he would give in if she pouted. He hated and loved that pout. He'd never been able to resist it. They finished the meal and Giles pulled out the pounds he'd converted at the airport ATM. Giles began explaining things as he took a sadly familiar route to the Council's headquarters, and Buffy actually listened.

"Here we are." he said pulling up to the main entrance.

"Who are you?" a guy in tweed asked. Buffy snorted.

"Rupert Giles and a visitor." Giles said, showing passports and covering Buffy's name.

"Mr Giles, I thought you were stationed in America!" the guy said.

"I'm returning for a indefinite amount of time William. If you would be so kind as to open the gates..." he trailed off, pointedly looking at the gates. The man scrambled and opened the gates. Buffy rolled his eyes and Giles rolled up the window. He muttered something and drove into the parking garage, parked, and went around to help her out.

"All these cars belong to Watchers?" Buffy asked, looking at the large amount of vehicles. "Why does that somehow not surprise me?" Giles didn't comment, but she could see he was amused. The walked to the door, chatting. Giles punched in a code and the door clicked. He held it open and followed her in. They walked through the empty hall until they came to a reception-like area. "Huh, no tweed on the furniture. That's a shock." she said. Giles shook his head and lead her to the front desk.

"Rupert Giles and a visitor." he told the receptionist. He narrowed his eyes and she nodded, handing over a clearance card. He placed a hand under her elbow and they walked. Buffy asked questions and he answered them.

"That's the r library isn't it?" she asked as they passed a cracked door.

"Yes, actually, it is." he said, slightly chocked. There were no signs to indicate what rooms were which.

"I can smell all the old book and hear the pages. Plus, there's someone reading right inside the door, and they're shadow was in the hall." He chuckled.

"That's a different way to use your abilities." They turned down a corner and he suddenly pushed them behind a tapestry.

"Giles, wha-"

"Sh!" he commanded, watching. The person went pass and he moved back into the hall. "I apologize. That was one of the older Watchers. He knows what you look like and is a good friend of Travers. He's also a bit of a gossip." Buffy nodded in understanding. It wouldn't be any fun if Travers knew they were there. Well, if he knew she was there.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked, looking out the windows.

"To the meeting room. It was noon when we left, and is almost seven-thirty now. Travers will be here until a quarter till nine. Everyone else will stay until after nine, something ten."

"Wow. All they do is research and brood about me. Why stay so late?"

"I have yet to figure that out." he said, causing her to laugh. They arrived at the meeting room and Giles knocked, three times in quick precession.

"Who is there? State your name." a man said from the other side of the door.

"A friend of Mr Travers. It's rather urgent I speak with him." Giles said, using his Watcher's training to keep his expression blank and voice void of emotions. Buffy was listening and acting like she was on patrol. It was only way she could do the same as Giles. Otherwise, she'd bust out laughing. There was whispering until the door was opened. Giles entered and Buffy slipped in unnoticed, hiding in the shadows.

"Ah, Mr Giles. I wondered is I was going to hear from you anytime soon. How is everything going in Sunnydale and with Miss Summers? I expected another journal, but there hasn't been one since Glory appeared." Travers said.

"Travers. I'm not here for myself actually. Everything seems fine in Sunnydale now, how kind of you to ask." he added sarcastically. Travers raised an eyebrow. There were twenty other watchers in the room. "And as for the journal, it didn't seem...relevant." he said, memories surfacing as to why he hadn't sent one. He also hadn't told them Buffy had died.

"Them whom and/or what are you here for?" Travers questioned, rising from his seat.

"Of, you don't have to rise for me, really. But if you want to, go ahead." Buffy added as the others rose. Quentin Travers sputtered.

"What are you doing here?! You're calling is in America!" Buffy smiled wickedly. For a moment, her aura synced with Giles' before it was hidden once more. They both had felt it though.

"Oh you **do** care!" she exclaimed with false happiness. "It's so nice of you to worry." Her gleeful expression instantly turned cold, her Slayer side taking control. (More on that later) "But I suppose you don't. It's good you didn't check on Rupert of any of us this summer." She walked around the table towards the leader of the Council. Her eyes were as hard as daimons.

"Miss Summers, I demand you get away-" the guard's words were cut off as Buffy had lighting fast hand around his throat. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip just enough so he felt some pressure, but wasn't in any danger except from fear.

"Do NOT make demands of me." she hissed by throwing him in a chair. The man fainted. The others had realized it was the Slayer they were seeing near their boss, quickly swallowed their comments and sunk into their seats. "Now Quentin, I think it's a shame we didn't talk after Glory was defeated. Mabey we should talk now." Her eyes narrowed once more. "Oh, that's right. You don't like to talk. You like to put me through tests. That test on my birthday almost got me and my mom killed. Your test when you came to tell us about Glory was shit too."

"Miss Summers-"

"Shut up, I'm talking. Mabey we should have another test. One of MY making. You see, I died again. I'm not over it, but I'm stronger for it. Stronger then I was before. I think it should be me verses you. Because, I distinctly remember telling you last time we met that I clarified something for you: you all-" gestures to the room. "-are nothing without me. I'm nothing without Giles. You don't get to treat him like shit." She looks around the room at the nervous watchers.

"Miss-"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut UP?" she demanded. Her gaze landed on one Watcher. "Nigel, how good to see you again. How's the nose?" The man gulped and covered his nose, remembering the sword that had missed it by a hair. "Good to know." She tuned back to Travers. "So what do you say, wanna have another test to see who's boss? 'Cause I can win, hands down. I'm not asking for your help, but I'm sure as hell going to tell you this: next time I have to face an apocalypse, I'd better get more info the I had. I know you have it. And, if I die-" Giles winced, not wanting to imagine it. "-you'd better pray that I don't get resurrected again, because I'll come here to get revenge. Understand?" she asked. Travers nodded. "Any questions? No? Good." She brightened, making them all relax a little. "Now, who wants to show the Slayer where there training room is? Or do you guy call t a workout room?"

"It's called a training room." Giles said, unable to stop the amusument from flooding his voice. Even Ripper was having a laugh. But then again, Ripper REALLY didn't like Watchers. His gaze changed slightly then returned to normal.

"So, who wants to show me? No one? Rupert, all the stuffy and tweeded Watchers are no fun." she pouted, waling towards him. He smiled and laughed slightly, looking at the scared men and women.

"Very well. I believe some sparring would be useful after the flight."

"Now see here-" the women who protested stood next to the window. Buffy spun and threw the pocket knife, lodging it in the wooden window from, just centimeters form her throat.

"Remember what I said when you told me about Glory, Travers? Why don't you tell them exactly what I said about _Masterpiece Theater_." she said after retrieving her knife and going back to Giles. The second the latch caught, they gave in and busted out laughing. They snickered all the way to the stairs and down part of them before subsiding. While chatting, Giles led her to training room. She looked away form him and looked at the room. The hand on the handle of the door fell.

The room was as big as a recreational center's main gym, with mirrors along one wall. There was all sorts of equipment, most of it fencing, dummies, and targets. There were weights and other real training equipment at the far end, probably for the guards.

"Wow."

"They do keep some things updated." he said amused at her reactions. He went over to the fencing items and pulled the "swords" they'd need. He tested them before tossing one to Buffy. She threw her jacket next to his and did a few quick stretches before getting in position. "On guard." he said. And they fenced. Word had spread fast, and Watchers were flocking to the training room.

"We have a audience." Buffy said, blocking Giles' thrust before spinning to one side and slashing down. He dodged and quickly retaliated.

"I noticed." he said dryly.

"Real swords?" she asked, perking up. He sighed.

"You're determined to kill me aren't you?" he asked. They were talking to low for the others to hear.

"No, I just want to see the Watcher's squirm." she replied, going over to the swords and sighing in longing as she lifted on. Stainless and tool steel, average weight, and 26 inches long. Giles tested a few swords before selecting one. "No padding?" she asked. He grinned, pure Ripper. She smiled, eyes on fire. This was going to be fun.

"No need."

The Watchers held their breath as they watched the couple fight. Despite the intense actions, it was elegant the way they moved. Buffy was holding back on Giles, but soon discovered it wasn't worth it when he nicked her. They seemed to dance around the mats, becoming oblivious to everyone and thing. They weren't synched through their aura, as was the Watcher-Slayer bond, but through their minds. They kept constant eye contact. Ripper was working his own brand of magic as he panted and lunged. Buffy felt alive again.

After half an hour, they stopped, both panting heavily and sporting more than a few scratches. One of the beginning Watchers gave them towels and cold water bottles. Buffy put away the weapons and took a sip of water before looking at the group, eyes narrowed. He'd started analyzing the magic cloaking her, and hadn't done anything to it. Ripper looked at all the staring males and gave a low growl. Only Buffy heard. He did a small healing spell for his muscles and stood.

"You're Buffy Summers, the Slayer."

"Get the girl a medal." Buffy said, still surveying the group. Her Slayer senses were on high. There was to many potential human threats. But there were a few Wiccans that worked for the Council. They were in the group. Her head spun as she tried locating them. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of the trance like state.

"Don't worry about them Buffy. We should be going anyway." She nodded and finished her water. They collected their things and made their way out of the training room. Buffy smiled and politely refused to answer questions. Ripper kept a possessive hand on her shoulder as she steered her through the Council. It took a while, but they finally made it back to the car.

"Thanks Giles."

"You're welcome." he said with a smile. "I admit, that was more fun then I expected."

"Travers and Nigel squirmed." she said, giggling. He chuckled and began the drive. It was almost ten-thirty. She yawned and blinked.

"Sleep Buffy." Nodding, she complied. Giles sighed. He'd hoped working with the cloaking magic wouldn't harm her, and it didn't appear to.

Buffy was hovering between sleep and wakefulness. She mentally sighed and burrowed into the darkness. Ever since she'd been back, she'd been split. Buffy and the Slayer were still one person, but there was a difference. The Slayer had a voice and was aware, just not always in control. Buffy almost always had control, but sometimes gave it over to the Slayer. It was like two personalities, only not to that extreme. The trauma had made her mind separate into two parts to deal with it. She was safe. They would go back to being once "person" once she was healed.

Giles watched and drove. He stopped once for a bathroom break and didn't have the heart to wake Buffy. He'd had to calm her more then once from nightmares. From her muttering, he could tell they were different, but still just as bad at the others. They arrived in Bath near midnight. He awoke her as the car was going up the drive.

"What?" she mumbled, blinking.

"We're here." She nodded and yawned. He pulled up to the front of house. It was dark and Buffy was tired, so she didn't bother to look around. They collected their bags and went inside. Giles showed Buffy to the guest room. After being sure she was settled, Giles went to his own room, put his bags down and went to bed.

But he had a guest after a few hours. She hadn't screamed, just awoke from the nightmare and instantly went where she knew it was safe. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. She didn't know he'd awoken when the bedroom door had opened, and it was going to stay that way.

The next morning, Buffy awoke first and looked around. She shifted and was rewarded by a tightening grip. She smiled slightly when she recalled they were eight hours away from Sunnydale and she was in Giles' arms again. She looked at the clock and saw it was only six, just after dawn. With a yawn, she fell back asleep.

Hours later, Giles was brushing something from under his nose. He looked down and saw it was a lock of blond hair. He smiled and gently extracted himself form her hold. She frowned and curled up. He stood and pulled the blanket over her before quietly getting some clothing out of the dresser and going into the bathroom. After changing, he went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Buffy awoke again, looked around, and stretched. She quietly went back to her room, changed and went into the kitchen after using the bathroom and combing her hair.

"Morning." she said with a yawn. He chuckled slightly.

"Good morning." She sat at the table.

"I hate jet lag."

"Hmm." Giles handed her a cup of tea and she absently drank it, eyes unfocused as she thought. There wasn't much food in the house. There was someone who came to keep the place once a month (he'd arranged that when he'd returned to England, having planned on coming) but they didn't stock the pantry. Waiting patiently, he watched her. Even in the fortnight of being alive, she was too thin for his liking, and didn't have the natural "Buffy" glow that she usually possessed.

"Rupert?" she asked softly. He jumped slightly, having been deep in thought. He smiled at her and she looked at the teacup. "What are we doing today?" she asked in the same soft tone. He realized her tone wasn't just soft, it was timid and scared.

"I-I was hoping to get some food for the pantry so we don't starve-" She smiled slightly. "-then mabey go for a walk." he said with minimal sputtering. He was confused. This was a different woman who threatened Travers and a few other Watchers the night before. "It there anything s-specific you would like to do?" he asked, gently running a finger over the back of her hand.

"No, that sounds fine." she said, still not looking at him. He gently tilted her head up so her face was level with his. The Watcher realized she'd stewed in her memories and hit a sore spot. But also something more. Something at the core of her problems.

"Oh my darling." he whispered. She sniffed and looked at her tea once more, shoving everything away and once again pulling out the mask. He interlaced tier fingers and squeezed, causing her to look at him. "You don't have to hide from me Buffy." he said. She nodded and offered a smile. He returned it, squeezed her hand once more, and stood. They collected their coats and went out to the car. Buffy looked around, seeing the beauty of the land for the first time. She starred out the window all the way into town.

Sunnydale

"Can we call?" Dawn asked. It was around five. "It's like nine in the morning there!"

"And it's one in the morning here Dawnie." Willow groaned, rolling over in the bed. "Besides, you promised to wait till they call first." Dawn pouted. "Go back to bed." The teen did as she was told grumbling. Willow rolled over and faced a smiling Tara.

"You want to call her, don't you?" Tara asked, stroking Willow's hair. The redhead smiled slightly before frowning.

"It's all my fault." Now, Tara had a very high patience, but her lover was starting to reach the limit. The blond placed a chaste kiss on her lips and laid down after turning out the light. They curled together.

Bath

After getting the food, which was taken back to the house, and put away, they returned to town. Giles showed Buffy the town and the local springs.

"Healing powers?" she asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"It's rumored." he answered. "Although, with everything we've seen through the years, it's entirely possible that the springs can't or can heal." Buffy snorted.

"I think it's just something to attract tourist." That made Giles launch into a historical lesson that she tried to pay some smidgen of attention to, but failed miserably.

"Buffy." he said twenty minutes later. Failing to gain her attention, he gently shook her shoulder. She jumped and looked around before offering a smile.

"Sorry."

"No harm done. I dare say you'd like to do something else?" he asked, turning down a dirt road.

"Um..." She blushed slightly. She felt weird, no picking up any supernatural vibes once so ever. Well, besides the vibes from Giles, but she was used to those. It had been a while since she'd actually noticed them. Usually she only noticed them when he was REALLY angry or they'd been separated for a period of time; longer then a few days that is.

"Are you alright?" he question worriedly. She waved a hand absently.

"Fine. Getting used to the un- tingling of the Slayer senses." she added as his unbelieving expression. He smiled.

"I'm sure it is a strange feeling." She frowned.

"I don't like it. The emptiness is creepy." She looked at him as he pulled under some trees and shut off the car. "G-Rupert, why does it feel empty?" He unbuckled her seatbelt and she followed suit, exiting the car seconds later. "Well?"

"I'm thinking about how to say this." he admitted, locking the car and pocketing the keys. With a sigh, he realized he'd need to start at the very beginning. They started walking. "You know the First Slayer was filled with the darkest of magic when she was created, correct?" She nodded. "It seems that she wasn't created with dark magic on it's own, but more of a combination on dark magic, and the heart and the soul of a demon." The light filtered through the trees as they walked down a worn path.

"There were three men. They...they chained her to a rock while summoning the magic while opening the box containing the demon. The girl was invaded by the heart and soul. She couldn't fight and eventually succumbed to the fate. The demon heart made her body stronger faster and have amazing healing abilities, while the soul enhanced her natural and supernatural senses. She could sense demons everywhere and wild the magic the shaman had placed in her."

"After many years, the girl grew older, and stronger. Her soul eventually died, having suffered through the countless killings and the demon inside of her. She didn't know how to cope without a human soul, and once again ended up surrendering to the demon."

"Years after that, she was fighting a great battle. The Hellmouth was fiercer, larger, and deadlier then. There were very few hybrids. Right before the girl died, the demon left the girl in search of another." He paused in his story, waiting. Buffy showed no sighs of reaction to what he was saying.

"After many girls, the demon was weak. Not weak enough so that the power of the girls diminished, but he wasn't able to escape. When the Slayer he had been using in the weak state died, the demon's soul and heart also died."

"Through the Slayers, the demon's abilities somehow attached to the magic of the Slayer line, resulting in the Slayers continuing. There have been..._refreshers_ in the magical properties. Death and return, a demonic possession, magical enhancement, etc."

"As you told Travers, you are stronger after your...return. You became stronger after the Master was defeated, and you shall continue to strengthen. Your senses are stronger and will became as strong as they possible can in the next few months." He finished the story and they walked. The leaves fell from the trees as the beginning of fall wind blew around the couple. They'd been walking for nearly ten minutes before Buffy said a word.

"That still doesn't explain why I feel empty." she said, causing him to mentally curse. She was getting to observant to his words.

"In all terms, you are empty." She looked at him, blinking in shock. He gestured for her to sit at the base of a large oak. "Because of the trauma suffered from the resurrection, your mind is trying to repair itself, which it would normally do. But since you are the Slayer, the magical aura surrounding you is disturbed and out of place, making your entire person, mind, body, and soul, out of place."

"If you were a civilian, you would more or likely develop Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, depression or some other anxiety disorder." He frowned, recalling the times when she was shaking, sweating and had a rapid heart beat. There were a few other symptoms that fit the bill of PTSD and panic attacks.

"But?" she prompted.

"Oh, yes, sorry. As I was saying, you are not a civilian, and therefore you do not possess the mental or spiritual structure of one. Despite you Slayer abilities being enhanced, they are off balanced like the rest of you. Your soul is...confused. I firmly believe your Akasha record was designed so that your time was at the tower. But since you were brought back, the universe is out of order, especially our universe."

"There already two Slayers. That was a mishap, a fluke if you will. There is no reason that you know of to be back on this plane; yet you are. Mentally, I believe you are hovering between worlds, which means you would feel empty in a sense. Your emotions are sharper because of the hovering. Physically, you're alive. Spiritually, you may still be...not here." Giles didn't want to say dead. The word brought on an unmeasurable amount of grief.

"So, I'm empty?" Buffy was now confused. He frowned then chuckled slightly, dispelling his thoughts.

"Not exactly. In a way, I suppose you are empty. No one could come back from something like that and be whole. Eventually, the person will be, but not at first." She nodded in acceptance and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, his thoughts returning to their earlier topics.

"Stop it." she said in a low voice.

"Stop what?"

"You're thinking about something bad." she whispered, tracing a line between his brows. "You're all tense and brainy. No thinking about whatever you're thinking about." she commanded. He laughed.

"You've once again throughly assaulted the English language." She nodded, closed her eyes and rested, relaxing as her body shifted to mold to his. Giles placed an arm around her shoulder and let her doze, not heeding her commands. The more he though, the more he was sure it was true.

AN: OK, thoughts? PTSD and Panic Attacks are real (As are the Akasha records, but I'm NOT getting into desriptions on those. It'll take WAY to long.) and should not be taken lightly. I suffer from both, but my Panic Attacks haven't happened for months except for a few symptoms. I'm not looking for sympathy, so please don't offer any. I want everyone to know that PTSD, depression and anxiety disorders should NOT be taken lightly. I diagnosed myself, and seeked help. But for me, the "help" only made it worse. **THIS IS NOT THE CASE FOR EVERYONE**!! If you think you, or someone you know, suffers form an anxiety disorder or depression, do yourself/them a favor and tell someone! Do not try to take care of it yourself. Your pride is not worth your health. Just know that you, or your friend, are not alone. The disorders are treatable and beatable!! Don't five up hope, ever.

Sincerely,

HermioneSparta


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Facing Reality

"Buffy." he said, shaking her slightly. "Buffy, we need to leave."

"Sleepy." she said, clenching her eyes shut. Her pillow vibrated with laughter.

"Dearest, it's getting late. Despite the fact that there are virtually no demons here, I don't trust the wildlife." Giles looked down as her with amusement as she gradually opened her eyes.

"Ok Watcher-mine you win." she said with a yawn. The sun was close to setting. She stood and helped him up. She followed him to the car, thinking about everything that he'd told her. They rode in silence. Once the house was in view, Buffy smiled and sat in her chair, really wanting to get out of the car. Giles smiled at her enthusiasm and parked the car. She shot out of the door and towards the house.

Giles locked the car and followed. After entering the house, he locked the front door and headed to the kitchen. Buffy was finishing off a glass of water, thinking once more.

"Are you heading to bed?" he asked. She nodded, not looking at him. "Good night then."

"Night." she said absently. He made some tea while contemplating what he'd told her. He'd said more than he'd meant to. But, unless he wanted to use magic, he couldn't take back what he'd said. Giles went into his sitting room. After picking a book from the shelves, he settled in a chair by the window and began reading, the tea on the table at his elbow.

Nearly two hours later, Giles jumped from the chair, spilling his tea and throwing the book to the floor, and ran to Buffy's room, wondering why he hadn't just stayed with her in the first place. Her screams sounded through the house as he ran.

He flung open the door and ran to the bed, where Buffy was thrashing around so much, the covers were dangerously wrapped around her neck. Even the Slayer could be chocked to death. TI would take longer, and be somewhat harder, but it was possible.

"Buffy!" he called, grabbing her arms.

"No!" She moaned as if in pain and stopped thrashing just enough from Giles to use a knife to cut the covers and embrace her.

"Wake up darling, it was only a dream." He continued talking to her as she slept for ten minutes before she calmed enough to rest peacefully. He gently laid her on the bed and left to check the house. After being sure everything was turned off, and the doors and windows were closed and locked, he returned to Buffy's room with a light blanket. After toeing off his shoes, he laid in the bed next to her.

It was after ten before Buffy woke up. She groaned at the bright sunlight and rolled over, bumping in to Giles' chest.

"Good morning." he said with a smile. She smiled uncertainly. Giles kissed her nosed and placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She frowned. "I don't know." she admitted, lowering her gaze to the space between them.

"Would you like to sleep in?"

"No."

The phone rang, interrupting whatever Giles was going to say. They both groaned and tried to ignore it, but on the second, almost instant, call Giles stood and headed for the phone in his room across the hall. Ten minutes later, he returned, dressed in fresh clothing, and looking sour. Buffy finished tying the string on her pants and looked at him.

"What's wrong Watcher–mine?"

"That was Travers' secretary. We are being summoned to the Council." he said, watching her. Her eyes widened and she growled.

"So we don't go." He shook his head.

"We're in England Buffy. They can force us to go."

"Over my dead body."

"Buffy, they have plenty of control over the government. They can force you to be deported."

"Assholes."

"Quiet."

"Can I hit someone?"

"We'll see."

"That had better mean yes."

Council

A few hours later, Watcher and Slayer pulled into the parking lot. Buffy was pissed to say the least, and Giles wasn't any happier. They exited the car and entered the large building silently. The few people who were going backed off when they felt the anger radiating from them.

"Where are we meeting?" Buffy asked.

"The library." Giles replied.

"Figures." They finished the climb to the fourth floor and entered the library. Buffy wasn't impressed.

"Mr Giles, Miss Summers."

"What the hell do you want Travers."

"Is that any way to speak to your elders?" Giles laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder as she took a step towards the smug man.

"Why did you call us here Quinine? We came to England for a reason, and it didn't involve you."

"Mr Giles?" a young Watcher, no older then twenty-five, questioned from beside a shelf of books.

"Yes?"

"Mr Vondagole heard you were h-here and sent m-me to take you t-to him." the younger man said, shaking. Giles suddenly offered a Ripperish grin to Travers.

"Well, looks like someone above you would like to speak with us." Travers didn't reply, but was as red as a beet. And it wasn't from embarrassment. They left the library and Giles took hold of Buffy's elbow and lead her down a hall, towards a set of stairs.

"Who's Vodolgeney?" she asked.

"Vondagole." he corrected, holding open a door. "Mr Vondagole is the Head of the Council."

"I thought that was Travers." she replied with a frown.

"Good lord no. Travers is in charge of assigning and keeping track of Watchers. He's actually very low on the power scale." Buffy scowled.

"And he almost had you deported."

"Yes, well he was reprimanded for that." a voice said as they closed the door to an office. Buffy jumped and looked around.

"Mr Vondagole." Giles said, taking hold of her elbow once more.

"Mr Giles. And I assume this is Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah." Buffy said, scowling. She didn't like the man. There was enough magic in the room to make her jumpy, but it was all radiating from him.

"How very nice to meet you Ms Summers." Vondagole said, holding out a hand. She stared at it. Giles realized what was making her uncomfortable and looked around nervously. He really didn't want her mad at him. He hadn't known they were going to see Vondagole, or he would have shielded her from the magic. She would have known it was there because of her Slayer senses, but he wouldn't have felt it.

"Won't you both have a seat?" Vondagole asked, gesturing to two chairs. Giles sat, not really having a choice. "Ms Summers?"

"Nope. I wanna know why in the hell we were called here."

"Buffy-"

"No Giles, I'm not gonna not ask. You wanna know too."

The man behind the desk smiled and sat back in his chair. He studied her for a moment. She was entirely to tense for a Slayer in his opinion.

"Ms Summers, I called you both here to discuss what has happened with the Slayer line."

"What about it?"

"It's disrupted."

"Not my fault."

"No, it's not. It's Ms Rosenberg's, Mr Harris', Ms McClay's."

"So. What do I have to do with it?"

"You're coming back has triggered the First into awakening once more. The Slayer line is vulnerable." Giles stared at the man while he was talking.

"Absolutely not Marius. Buffy was brought back by her friends, and I'll admit they shouldn't have done it, but you are NOT about to send her back to stop the bloody First!" he said, banging his hand on the desk. Buffy jumped and moved away as Giles anger rolled off him.

"Giles." Buffy whispered.

"Mr Giles, I suggest you calm down." Vondagole said, looking at Buffy.

"You're not about to kill her!"

"Giles." she said again, a little louder this time. He paused his angry pacing and looked at her frightened face and felt his anger dissolved. She was standing inches away from being pressed into a bookshelf. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry dear heart."

"Mr Giles, I was not going to suggest killing Ms Summers. There is a simpler, and less pain filled, way to deal with the disrupted line." Marius said, standing. Giles flushed, but didn't apologize. He was to busy feeling bad about scaring Buffy.

"What is your plan then?"

"It's quiet simple actually. It all comes down to Willow Rosenberg." Buffy whimpered as Marius said the name. He paused in looking for a book and turned his gaze to her. He repeated the name softly and was rewarded frm a warning glare from Giles.

"I don't advise doing that again." Ripper growled, tightening his hold on the Slayer.

"Ms Summers, I do not know what happened except for the very basics." Marius pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Powers saw fit to reveal to me you were...returned, and that no one was to know. You are here for a reason. The Powers have plans, but for what, I am not sure."

"Marius, may we leave this for another time?" Ripper asked in a soft voice. Buffy's mind was reeling from memories of the resurrection, and she was on the verge of hysteria. Vondagole rounded the desk and Buffy broke away from Giles. She grabbed an antique sword from the wall mount and pointed it at Vondagole.

"I'm tired of being used, I'm tired of the Powers playing games, I'm tired of the Council, and I'm tired of magic. None of those things ever lead to any good. So unless you plan to tell me exactly what Willow-" She winced. "-has to do with anything ad what've I've got to do about it, I suggest you stay the hell away from me if you want to keep your life."

"It's very simple really. Ms Rosenberg must be stripped of her magic. She is now working with the magic of the Slayer line–the magic that keeps all Potentials alive. Without the magic, the Potentials would cease to ever be, and the world would go to hell–evil would be in control."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You are the only once who can take them away." Buffy laughed, and Ripper's eyes widened in revelation.

"How does that work? I can't to magic. I can't even get NEAR it without getting scared. Granted, I was yanked from my rest by Willow and magic, but you can't blame me for that."

"That sword you hold. Once you are trained in how to use it, you shall be able to take the magic of Rosenberg. She's taken magic from other wielders, people who have lost their lives without it." Buffy stared. Giles took the sword before she dropped it.

"Marius, there are many flaws in your plan."

"No actually, just two. Ms Rosenberg is in Sunnydale at the moment, one. And Ms Summer's reasonable fear of magic, two. Both can be dealt with."

"What'll happen to her?" Buffy asked.

"She'll return to being at the level she was in her freshman year of college. She'll have enough magic and knowledge to help you, but she will never have the power beyond that level." Giles sighed in relief. Buffy loked at the floor, willing away the tears.

"It's not fair."

"It never is Ms Summers."

"I was done."

"She knew that."

"Yet she still brought you back, for her own selfish needs Buffy. Not for Sunnydale, not for the world, for herself."

"Can we go?"

"Of course dear heart. Mr Vondagole, I will ring you in a few days."

"Good day Mr Giles, Ms Summers."

As they left the office, Vondagole sighed. He'd hoped the Powers were wrong, but he'd known better. The Powers had a reason for everything. He took some pleasure in knowing the wheel was finally coming back to the end. Rosenberg was going to get the justice she deserved, Rupert was finding his way back, and Ms Summers was going to get her revenge. It would be a while before she returned to normal, but if the Slayer line was stabilized, that wouldn't matter. The Powers weren't going to push.

AN: OK, this story just took a completely different route then I intended when I started this chapter. Crap. sigh I can't believe this. Oh well. Can't wait to see what's gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training

Dawn was pacing. She just knew something was going to happen. And something did. The phone rang. She snatched it off the cradle before the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Dawn?"

"Ohmygod. Buffy! How's England? Is it fun? Did you beat any Watchers?"

In Bath, Buffy held the phone a foot from her ear and laughed.

"Dawn, slow down. England's fine so far, yes it's fun, and I scared a few Watchers. How's everything on the Hellmouth? No baddies yet?"

Dawn hesitated and looked around. Tara was waiting by the stove, and Willow hadn't heard Dawn's exclamation of "Buffy!", so she wasn't in the room. Yet.

"Everything is..." Dawn looked at Tara again.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Buffy asked, tightening her grip on the receiver. Giles placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him. She heard the phone change hands.

"Buffy?"

"Tara. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Not according to Dawn. She clammed up. Spill."

Across the ocean, Tara looked around nervously and said quietly,

"It's Willow. She's...intense about you and Giles leaving."

"What did she do?" Buffy asked with a sigh. Giles squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He could hear what Tara was saying.

"It's-it's not what she'd _done_ per se..."

"Tara."

"She was blaming herself at first. Then she started saying you should b-be greatf-ful that sh-she brought you b-back." Buffy dropped the phone and squeezed her hands into fists so hard, blood came from her palms. Giles picked up the phone and grabbed a towel for her hands.

"Tara, is Willow near you?"

"N-no, why?"

"Listen very carefully..."

As he began telling Tara what was going to happen with Willow, Buffy was messing with the wounds on her hands. For ten little fingernail marks, they bled a lot. But her Slayer healing kicked in halfway through the phone discussion and slowed the blood while the skin began repairing itself under a quick forming scab

"-so we're doing this no the-Hey Willow." Tara said nervously. Giles sighed.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Willow asked as she went to the fridge.

"Just someone from school." Dawn said. "Marie called and wanted to know if I could spend the night at her house. Tara's talkin' to her mom."

"Cool. Have fun Dawnie." Tara and Dawn sighed in relief as Willow went out the front door.

"In two weeks?"

"Mabey a little longer."

"How are we going to keep that from Willow?"

"Shield it. She's a danger Tara." There was a silence in Sunnydale.

"All right," Tara said. "Call us the second you know more?"

"Of course."

"Bye Giles."

"No! I want to talk to Buffy!" Dawn ran around the island and grabbed the phone out of a startled Tara's hand. "Buffy?"

"Yeah mutchkin?"

"Um, since you've called, can I, you know, call tomorrow?" Buffy looked at Giles and he nodded, smiling.

"Sure squirt."

"I'm taller then you, you know."

"Shut up, do your work. Stay out of trouble and away from demons." Dawn rolled here eyes.

"Yes mom."

"I'm serious Dawn."

"I know."

"Later Dawnie," Buffy said before hanging up. She grabbed her Watcher's hand and held it to her chest, clenched in her own. Shocked, he didn't moved for a few moments. Then he stood next to her, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"It'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

A thought suddenly accord to her. "Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"What about the Hellmouth?"

"It'll be fine Buffy. The others are taking care of it, as we arranged before we left."

"But Willow..."

"Shan't do anything to attract demons."

"And that Council guy doesn't care that I'm here?"

"You need to be here." Buffy nodded and closed her eyes. Feeling the power of her Watcher comforted her. She didn't feel his magic per se, but the raw power he possessed, the power that made him a skilled fighter and sent her to him for healing or comfort, the power that helped him keep Ripper and Rupert apart, the same power that stemmed from her own.

She relaxed completely, the first time for a long while, and let her conscious mind drift away, leaving only the Slayer. Sensing the change, Giles said nothing. Buffy extended her senses and felt something insider her stir, but she didn't falter. Her "spider senses" sent a shiver down her spine as she reached farther. The Slayer locked onto the thing that had been bothering her since arriving in the outskirts of Bath.

"Demon," she growled.

"Are you sure?" he asked before flushing at the glare he received.

"How far are we from the main part of Bath?"

"About twenty minutes."

"There's a cluster of demons a few miles from here." She pulled away from him and headed for her room, working on autopilot. Buffy wasn't in the house, only the Slayer.

Giles went into his room and pulled on his slaying clothing, all black, strong and comfortable. Black pants, boots, t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Minutes later, Buffy, dressed in a similar way, stood in the hall as his door opened.

"Ready?" She nodded. He grabbed a bag of weapons from beside his bedroom door and lead her through the house and into the nearby forest.

An hour later, Buffy and Giles returned to the house, tired, filthy and content.

The Slayer was settled, the raging sense of demons having been lowered to awareness, and the Watcher was glad to have helped take care of some demons and work beside his Slayer once more. He could tell she was more relaxed then she had been since before her death.

"I can't believe I didn't notice them before!" Buffy groused as Giles shut the door. She dropped the weapon bag and shrugged out of her jacket.

"Buffy, if you must persist this self-punishment, I beg of you to go where I cannot hear," he said, having heard the grousing for nearly twenty minutes. While it was a good sign she was grousing, he knew that he didn't wish to hear it.

Buffy stared at him for a few moments before sniffing and giving him an indifferent look. She held the look for thirty seconds before laughing.

"I wish you could see the look on your face."

"Ha bloody ha." Giles hung his jacket and mock glared at her. She sniffed again in fake hurt before laughing and walking over to him.

"Giles," she said softly while placing a hand on his cheek. He sucked in a shocked breath but didn't move for fear of running her back into the dark place.

"My Giles," she whispered fiercely. "Mine."

"Always," he also whispered, knowing their relationship changed once more. But for better or worse, he wasn't sure. He hoped it was for the better.

"Love you," she said, barely touching the words before placing a feather light kiss on his lips.

Shocked yet happy, he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him.

She moaned lightly and, carefully, placed a hand in his hair, at the back of his head.

"Buffy," he sighed, pulling away after a minute to breath.

"Rupert?" she asked, afraid of having done something wrong. Had she misread his returned actions? "Are you mad at me?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

"No dear heart, I'm not mad," he said, cupping her cheek. She looked up at him and willed away the tears.

"Then why-"

"Shh, we can talk about it in the morning. You need sleep now." She nodded and clutched his hand as he led her through the now familiar hallways. They both went into their separate rooms and changed before awkwardly meeting in the hall.

"Can...can I stay with you?" she asked coyly. He nodded and held out a hand. Clutching the hand once more, she followed him into the bedroom and softly closed the door behind them.

They both climbed into the bed and he spooned around her protectively. She turned and placed her cheek on his chest with a content sigh. The couple was asleep in minutes.

Training with the magical sword was hard and Buffy found out the next afternoon. The sword was drawn to both the Slayer's powers and Giles' magic, which meant even harder training with something that should only be attracted to Giles, which was what usually happened when she trained with magical weapons. Well, she'd only trained with them twice, but that was beside the point.

"Enough," Giles said. Buffy sighed in relief and sat the sword on the nearby bench and grabbed a bottle of water from beside her bag. She'd worked hard, following his directions as best as she could. It wasn't easy to do when the thing you wanted to slash at was you partner and not the dummy.

"You need to work on wielding the sword Buffy, not just gripping it." She slowly lowered her water bottle and glared at him, her temper controlled by threads.

"Do you want to try it for a while. It' not easy ya know," she growled. He sighed, knowing her temper stemmed from the night before.

"Mabey we should go inside to talk," he suggested. With a nod, he turned and went into the house. Giles looked at the sky and prayed he'd be able to survive the discussion.

Buffy sat in a armchair, arms crossed, waiting. He sat in the opposing armchair.

"Well?" she asked.

"Buffy, I don't know what you want." The blank expression feel from her face and she gave him a sad look.

"I though I made that clear last night." She caught something flicker in his eyes and shook her head. "You don't think I meant what I said. You think I just want sex."

"Buffy..."

"Don't Giles, it's written all over your face," she said quietly. He stood, took the few steps separating their chairs, and knelt before her.

"That is not it dear heart. I need to know if this-" he gestures between them. "-is just something that will last while we are here in England."

"NO! I couldn't do that!" she exclaimed, sliding off the chair in the process. "Please believe me Giles, it's not like that," she pleaded, her eyes glassing with tears.

"I believe you Buffy, I believe you." He rocked her shaking form for ten minutes before she sagged, nearly asleep. He placed her on the couch and covered her small frame before picking up the cordless and going back outside. It was time to call an old friend.

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm going through writter's block at the moment. And just before school lets out too...sigh The evil muses must be laughing their heads off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Visitors

Two weeks had passed since Buffy had first started training with the sword. While she'd improved, she had a long way to go, much to her frustration.

"Concentrate!" Giles barked. Buffy growled and redid the routine, getting it right the second time. They heard a knock on the front door, but ignored it.

"Damn it Giles, what is wrong with you?"

"Would you rather Willow kill everyone, or have a hard training? You must master this, and more, before we return to Sunnydale."

"Hello?" a voice called. Slayer and Watcher instantly held their weapons at the ready.

"Athena, I did not know it was you," Giles said, lowering his weapon and smiling. Buffy didn't lower her and growled. She didn't know who this woman was, but she felt power coming from her.

"Greetings Buffy," the witch said with a smile. "Rupert has told me much about you."

"Sorry, can't say likewise."

"Buffy, Athena is not going to do us any harm, so will you please lower the sword?" Giles asked with a sigh. She did as asked, mockingly muttering his earlier words.

"Giles, I'm going inside. Come get me when you're done."

Giles lead Athena across part of the training area and to a bench.

"You asked me to come Rupert, what do you need?"

Giles quickly briefed Athena on what had happened since Buffy had been brought back. "And I need your help to help Buffy get rid of her fear of magic. Or t the very least, control it," he added at her raised eyebrow.

"I can help you Rupert. Now, I think I should go talk to Buffy. I fear she's been sulking too long."

"That's my Buffy all right," he said under his breath. Athena smiled and pretended not to hear.

Inside the house, Buffy watched as Giles and Athena moved towards the house. It was obvious to her they were good friends. She narrowed her eyes. Who was the woman to Giles?

"Buffy?"

"In the kitchen," she called. The two friends entered the kitchen. Giles began making tea.

"Buffy, Athena has agreed to help train you to use the sword." The Slayer narrowed her eyes once more and looked at the witch, gauging her. After a few minutes, she shrugged, finding the woman wasn't a threat.

"All righty. What are you going to train me in?" Buffy asked while taking a sip of her water.

"I'm going to work with you in magic."

"Giles!"

"I'm right here Buffy, there is no need to yell."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Stop whining Buffy, it makes you sound like a child." She stared at her Watcher before tensing.

"Well excuse me for asking a question. I think I'm gonna go for a run." Buffy stormed from the kitchen after slamming down her glass, which somehow didn't break from the force.

Athena looked at her friend with a weary smile. "You could have handled that better."

"She has no right to whine."

"Rupert, stop it. You can't just spring her fear on her like that." He opened his mouth to begin his counter speech. "And if you say she shouldn't protest and just do what you want, I'll leave. I refuse to work with a Council worker." His mouth snapped shut and he pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"She's never had a problem facing and working through her fears before."

Athena sighed. "Goddess give me strength. Rupert, if even a fraction what you told me is true, I'd be afraid of magics also! Her friend pulled her from her grave and Heaven with the darkest of magics, and you just want her to get ov er it! I thought you were a sensible man."

Buffy moved away from the kitchen window. Now, because of her, Rupert and another of hiss friends were fighting. That really didn't make her feel good.

Buffy took a deep breath and sprinted. She wanted away from the house as quickly as possible, even if it meant hurting herself in the process. Not even the Slayer should sprint for long distances with stretching sometime. And a mile of sprinting with no stretch, after the workout she'd had, wasn't good.

AN: Next up, magic training.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Magic

Giles was worried. He hadn't seen Buffy in a few hours. After a dressing down from Athena, he knew he could have handled the situation better, but the whining, or what he'd mistaken for whining, had truly annoyed him after the training session.

"I can't locate her Rupert," Athena said as she set down a large crystal, which abruptly stopped glowing.

"She'll be back eventually."

"You hope."

"I hope."

"She went to get away from you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. I think you know she went away, just not to get away from you." He didn't answer her truthful words.

Half an hour later, the back door opened and closed almost silently. Giles and Athena pretended not to notice Buffy had returned. Or Giles did at any rate. Athena sighed and went towards the stairs the Slayer was mounting, wondering when her friend had gotten so stupid.

"Buffy."

"Athena," Buffy said, limping up the stairs. The witch hurriedly went up to when she was and offered to help her the rest of the way, which made Buffy very thankful.

"Sorry about earlier."

"Think nothing of it. Rupert can be very...ignorant when he wishes."

"And that's putting it nicely," Buffy muttered under her breath. Athena heard what she said, and just smiled, forgoing her own comment.

"Come, you should rest. We can talk before we work tomorrow." With and, Buffy went into her room and shut the door. Athena went back downstairs.

One nightmare was all that disturbed the night. Athena had sent a guilty Giles back to his own room and dealt with Buffy.

Buffy sat in the kitchen, a coffee between her hands.

"You shouldn't drink that," was all Athena said as she swept through the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. Shrugging, Buffy dumped the black liquid down the drain and followed the witch out the back door.

The moment the door shut behind her, Buffy noticed the difference in the air. It was charged with magic. The sword she'd been working with flew through the air, strait for her. She caught if effortlessly and moved off the sitars, towards Athena.

"Usually I would work with you in the smaller aspects of magic, but we have no time for that. You must learn to work with the magic of the sword, and also how to avoid magical attacks."

"Ok. How?"

"By using the fear you have. Change it to something you can use to fight with." And with those words, they began working.

Through the hours of work, Buffy learnt what Athena meant by changing the fear into energy. Athena taught her to dodge magical attacks and use the sword's magical properties.

By lunch, Buffy was so into her training, she noticed nothing, not even when Rupert stood by the house and watched for a hour.

By mid-afternoon, Athena had the Slayer working so hard, she was literally mentally absent, focused only on the words and actions of the witch.

By dinner, both women were beyond tired, but Buffy had made progress, both with training and with her fear.

"I hurt."

"Not unexpected," Giles comment as he placed a dish on the table and taking his seat.

"I feel like I can't move."

"Buffy, try."

"Giles, as the Slayer, it's kinda worrying when I feel like I can't move," Buffy said.

"You should feel better in the morning," Athena said, cutting Giles off. "Your body isn't used to the magic. The residue will be gone by dawn, I assure you."

"I can deal with that," Buffy said with a nod. The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

After retiring for the night, Buffy laid awake in bed, despite her fatigue. With a frustrated sigh, she stood and left her room silently, moving slowly the entire way. After navigating the dark house, she stood before another bedroom door an knocked.

Inside the room, Giles put down his book and went to the door, already knowing who it was. The oiled hinges didn't squeak as he opened the door and let her in. Buffy sat on the bed and got under the covers before curling slightly, waiting. She didn't have to wait long as he shut off the bedside light and wrapped his arms around her.

The way they would describe the feel of being in each others once more was:it felt like magic.

AN: Not long, what can I say?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Return to Sunnydale

Nearly a month of magical training passed. Intense magical training. Near the end of the month, Buffy was fighting both Giles and Athena–and winning. With the help of both, she'd mastered the sword as best as she could without using it's full potential.

Buffy and Dawn spent time talking about their days.

Buffy, Giles and Tara spent time planning, and brought Xander and Dawn in near the time for Giles and Buffy to return to Sunnydale.

Athena said good bye to the couple at the airport and all three promised to keep in contact while Buffy and Giles were in Sunnydale.

Marius Vondagole also said good bye, and good luck, at the airport. He'd presented both Watcher and Slayer with items to help them in their fight against Willow.

The plane ride from London to LA was long, cramped and angering. Both Giles and Buffy had to restrain each other at different times from releasing their anger, be it verbally or physically.

Tara, Dawn and Xander met them at the airport. Willow and Anya thought Buffy and Giles weren't returning for another day or two.

"Buffy, G-man!" Xander said, obviously extremely happy to see Slayer and Watcher.

"Ohmygod, I'msogladtoseeyou!" Dawn squealed.

"Breath Dawn," Tara said with a smile. Buffy looked at her sister and friends and noticed they looked older, more drawn and on guard.

"That bad?" she asked.

"We can talk about it later," Dawn said after shuffling her feet. "Lets go catch up." Buffy and Giles collected their luggage and followed to trio to Buffy's jeep. No one but Giles notice how tense she'd become once she'd seen her friends, just as no one noticed how she flinched when Dawn accidently mentioned Willow. Despite being over her fear, mostly, she didn't like Willow.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, her hand clutching his.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, loosening her grip somewhat.

The Summers house was basically the same as how they'd left it, they begin Buffy and Giles. This was something that shocked them both to no end.

It was lucky that Willow wasn't home when Buffy saw the state of the dining room and the bathroom though. Magical items were all over the room (why in the bathroom, she didn't even think about) and took up most visible free space.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, somewhat worried at the expression on her sister's face.

"What is all this Tara?" she asked in a low voice.

"Willow's on a trip for a class. D-Dawn and I were going through the house and f-finding all her s-stashes."

"Tell me this is all of it," Buffy pleaded softly. Giles was inspecting the items on just the dining room table, and they could tell he was both disgusted and angered.

"We're n-not sure," Dawn said in a small tone, hoping Buffy didn't lash out.

She didn't. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, praying she had enough strength and control to make it through the days until Willow returned.

"When's she comin' back?"

"In a few days," Xander supplied with what sounded like a regretful tone.

"How bad were things?"

"Bad. As in even Ripper would be mad," Xander said, looking at Giles. The Watcher didn't respond, but continued looking at the items. He'd heard the conversation though.

"Tara, where are all the darker items?" Giles asked in a tight voice.

"In Bu-Buffy's w-weapons chests. I-I didn't w-want Willow t-to fin-nd them if she c-came home e-early."

"Both chest?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Dawn replied. "And the trunk with the fake bottom."

"How much fucking stuff did she have?!" the Slayer asked in shock. Neither Dawn of Tara answered, they just looked at the floor, guiltily.

Xander swallowed. "I helped them move some of the furniture and stuff. Th-there were some things that looked like they were for the, um...for the resurrection spell," he finished in a low voice.

A tension settle over Watcher and Slayer, only for different reasons. Buffy had told Giles and Athena everything she knew of the resurrection spell, both what she saw and what happened, in great detail in England. Not even Giles' presence could stop her nightmares the night after.

"Buffy, Giles?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"This has to stop," Buffy told Giles.

"I concur," he growled.

"When she arrives?"

"No. We must pretend we no nothing, and have her off balance when it's time."

"But soon?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Silence settled over the house. Until Xander broke it, trying to lighten the tension.

"So, how about we get some food?"

It took a few moments, but laughter and grumbling stomachs ensued. The reunited friends left the house and piled into Buffy's jeep.

"So where should we go eat?" Xander asked form the driver's seat.

"NOT the DMP!" chorused from Tara, Buffy and Dawn. Tara and Dawn had eaten from the fast food joint after Buffy's death to much for comfort, and Buffy really didn't think she could stomach the garbage.

"I believe there is something called Denny's," Giles said, having never, in all his years in Sunnydale, been to the restaurant.

"Denny's it is," Xander said as the three females in the back agreed. Loudly.

After spending nearly two hours at Denny's and thirty minutes sitting content in the jeep, the small band of Scoobies returned to Summers' residence.

"We're gonna head home for the night," Xander said while Anya went to their car, keys in hand. "Night guys!"

"Night," Dawn, Tara and Buffy called.

"Good evening Xander," Giles replied before returning to his thoughts.

Entering the house once more, Buffy and Giles sighed in unison, confronted with Willlow's magical items once more.

"I think w-we should all g-go bed and d-deal with this in the m-morning," Tara said, yawning. She knew Watcher and Slayer had to tired and suffering from jet-lag.

"Excellent idea," said Watcher commented. Buffy mumbled her agreement and lead him up the stairs

Dawn and Tara smiled at each other, glad the couple was home, and carried the luggage up the stairs, knowing it was needed and Watcher and Slayer were too tired to go back down and get it.

All in all, being back in Sunnydale was fine so far, according to Buffy and Giles' standards. But they knew it wouldn't last, not for long, and not after Willow returned. But they were ready for her.

When Willow Rosenberg returned, she wasn't going to know what hit her.

AN: sorry for the two page length!

I know I'm not the only one who does this, so if anyone copied/pasted the story to read later, and corrected any mistakes in the story while they read it, could you PLEASE send me the chapters? Pretty please, with Willow and Tara's magical sprinkles on top?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shock. That's what is was, shock. And hurt. And anger. Maybe rage would be a better word. Yes, rage is better.

It had been a great surprise when she'd seen them at the airport. They'd all come to pick her up from her school trip to Colorado. She'd been glad Buffy and Giles were back.

Then she'd noticed they were "together". It had made sense, hadn't made her feel anything negative to them. Not yet anyway.

But then they'd all returned to Rovello drive. Xander had entered first, followed by Dawn and Willow, with Xander and Buffy bring up the rear. Being so happy to see her friends, so happy they weren't mad at her, she hadn't noticed the tension in any of them.

Until Dawn had entered the dining room and stood by the kitchen door, at Giles' request. She'd started noticing then, the tension from everyone. She'd started picking up on the magic surrounding the house, surrounding the occupants, especially the new couple.

And then she'd entered the dining room. Her stuff! All of it! She'd been so sure no one would find most of it. But they had. They'd invaded her privacy, her trust!

And it'd all went down hill from there. She'd rounded on them, her magic surging through her, darkening everything of her.

Willow wasn't playing any more. She'd instantly rounded on Xander, knocking him, with a dark bolt of magic, into the living room, unconscious.

Then Tara. She loved Tara, would never hurt Tara. She'd frozen Tara in place.

Next was Dawn. Sweet little Dawn. She'd used Dawn's own mystical make-up against her.

That's when it'd gotten worse. Buffy and Giles, seeing the threat to Dawn, began attacking Willow, who'd been unprepared.

And now, now she was flying through the air, only to collide with the dining room wall and fall to the floor. Who knew Giles had such magic?

She did, now. And she wanted some of it. But she knew she wasn't going to get it.

Willow didn't hear the words they were saying. She attacked them, cutting at them with magic, hurtling objects–knives, stakes, crossbow bolts– at them. But nothing hit them. It landed a foot on the floor.

Enraged, she conjured her own shield and sent it hurtling at theirs. The two shields connected and shattered. Triumphantly, she flung more magic at them, attempting to do to them what they did the demons. But Buffy and Giles had only been effected for a moment.

But why? How? It didn't matter. All the mattered was–wait, what was happening to her? Willow looked down at herself and saw a sword sticking out of her stomach. She looked at Buffy.

Buffy and Giles were wondering what was going on with Willow when they entered the house. Surely she wasn't that blind?

She didn't prove them wrong. Having been prepared, Giles motioned for Dawn, Tara and Xander that it was time to put their plans into action. He'd wanted to keep Dawn away entirely, but she'd protested, saying Willow'd know something was up. So Dawn had stayed.

Buffy was worried. Would anyone be hurt badly? Would someone die? She used her new senses to check the surrounding area, the house and property inside the magical shields. She could see the beginning of Willow's power bouncing off the shields, and the power she was trying to summon from the outside, rebounding.

It was just as they'd thought. Buffy and Giles hoped Xander was ok, but knew they didn't have time to worry.

The minor shields he'd put up failed under the weight of Willow's attack, causing Giles to silently hiss as the magic snapped. He used an advanced shield on himself and Buffy. Thanks to the training they'd done in England, it wasn't a strain as he attacked Willow magically, while keeping up a shield.

Buffy waited, knowing her time was coming to use the sword. She wondered how the three of them were talking back and forth, but realized it was something they weren't consciously doing.

Giles almost growled as the shield rammed his own. He should have suspected that. No matter, another shield was up before any damage was done. He hoped Buffy would finish the fight soon; as much as he wanted Willow back, she didn't deserve to feel the wrath of Ripper, but she was oh-so-close.

Just when he felt the last of his control slipping, Buffy did what she had been training to do. She lunged and thrust the sword, saying the incantation all the while.

Willow felt strange. Her eyes widened in realization.

Her magic! They were taking her magic!

Well, she wouldn't let them.

She tried to concentrate enough to do a spell.

But nothing worked.

All her magic! It was gone! And the knowledge!

Buffy looked at Willow, watching as a Slayer could, seeing the magics, light, dark and Slayer, transfer from the sword into Willow.

It was done. Ripper backed down as the shield was released, seeing all were safe. Especially Buffy.

From the kitchen doorway, Dawn stared. Thanks to Willow, the mystical energy that was she, had been stirred up, messing with the way Dawn's senses worked. For some reason, she knew that in a few minutes, she'd be back to normal. And that was comforting.

Dawn watched, the auras of Buffy, Giles and Willow dominating the room. She felt like she was on drugs. There were streaks of aura from others who'd ever been in the house. Mostly she saw the colors of the ones who lived in the house. And her mom, despite Joyce being dead. Such pretty and strange colors.

All but Willow. There were ugly colors surrounding her. Tara felt sick to her stomach. She could see auras, why hadn't see ever seen her lovers?

Because Willow hadn't wanted her to. The realization hurt. But not as much as seeing the troubles her friends had went through. She saw everything, all the pain, the suffering, everything they'd ever gone through. And the past year, most of it was caused by Willow.

Could she ever be forgiven?

That was question that ran through Willow's mind before she fell into unconscious, the magic completely drained from her. Only a bit of magic lingered, but it was only in her long enough to heal her as the sword was pulled from her stomach.

It wasn't a long fight, not long at all. But it was violent. And powerful. Meaningful. Buffy felt Giles lower the shields around the house, letting out the residual dark energies that had wafted of Willow.

They had work to do. Giles looked at what used to be Willow Rosenberg. He knew she'd never be he same. He also knew they had little time. Luckily for them, they had magic.

AN: I'm cutting it short because I'm evil and I don't want to give anyone more of a headache. I know I jumped around, but it was just written like that. I didn't want to change it. I kind of like it. Doubt I'll do it for a whole chapter again though.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don't Look Down

It didn't take long to help Xander. He'd landed on the couch and fallen to the floor, so there was no damage.

Tara and Dawn were in shock, but no too badly.

Tara had started crying silently when the bind had been released. So much pain...

Dawn had receded into herself, processing when she'd seen, both magical and not. What had happen to Willow?

The friends had gotten to work. Xander said he could fix the wall, but not until the next day. There were braces inside that were broken, and the plaster would have to be cut out, replaced, and repainted.

Tara and Giles sorted through the magical items, deciding what was to be saved and not saved. They'd also need some of the of the items for what they were going to do. The rest could be put at the Magic Box for future use.

Once the sorting and cleaning was done, everyone went upstairs to Willow had been placed after the fight. She was on the bed shared by her and Tara, unconscious.

Xander felt slightly disgusted and ashamed. Why hadn't they noticed before? What had made Willow become such a monster?

Tara looked down at her lover with grief. She didn't know if she could ever trust Willow again. To be deceived in such a way...

Dawn tried to keep her face blank. She was so angry at Willow. What had she ever done? She didn't deserve what had been happening to her during the fight.

Buffy and Giles silently sighed in relief while staring at what they'd thought to be their friend. She'd caused them all such heartache, such trouble.

"What now?" Dawn asked, hugging herself.

"Now, we plan," Giles said. Buffy leant into him.

"For what?"

"Dawn..." Tara said softly.

"Tara and I must help Willow's body deal with the loss magical energies, the sword must go back to England... There is much to be done," Giles said with a sigh.

Xander looked out the window.

"You said the magic Willow had was from the Slayer line. How're you going to put it back?" Xander asked, watching the wind move through the leaves.

"There's a ritual. It can wait," Giles said dismissively.

Xander started to comment, but just let out a breath of air, his eyes glued on Watcher and Slayer.

A tense silence fell on the house.

A month went by before Willow was ready to leave the house. Giles and Tara had worked with her for two weeks, helping her cope and move beyond the loss of her magic. They'd done the ritual, with Buffy's help, to restore the magic to the Slayer line, and Giles sent the sword to England next day via teleportation.

Xander, Buffy and Dawn worked to fix the house while Giles and Tara took care of Willow. Anya helped once, and was all but thrown out of the house by the Summers girls, who'd she'd angered. Anya had later broken off the engagement with Xander. He hadn't been to heart broken.

"Where are they going?"

"To the store Xander," Tara said with a nervous smile as she watched Willow, Buffy, Dawn and Giles enter the Jeep.

"Oh. What if something goes wrong?"

"Buffy and Giles can deal with it."

Tara was as nervous as Xander. It was her lover who was leaving the house. What if she went crazy? What if something happened to her?

"What ifs" played in their heads as they watched the Jeep pull out.

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait?" Xander asked after the Jeep pulled out.

"S-sure. I'll m-make the popcorn," Tara said, smiling again. They could do this. It was like crossing a high bridge. Just don't look down at the danger, but be aware of it, and you'll be fine.

Dawn was keeping up the chatter, making sure silence didn't linger. Because when it did, tension rose. And that wasn't good.

"What should we have for dinner?" Buffy asked, cutting through Dawn's extensive commentary on high school lunches. Dawn sighed in relief and slumped in her seat.

"Spaghetti?" she asked, looking around the jeep.

"We had spaghetti four days ago," Giles reminded her while turning on the windshield wipers. "How about chops?"

"Lasagna," Willow said quietly.

"That sounds good," Buffy agreed, looking in the mirror. "Giles?"

"Very well. As it's late, a boxed one will do," he said, turning into the parking lot with a shudder.

Everyone tried to keep Dawn's conversation going, but stopped when they reached the shop door, the effort of keeping their masks in place worth more than the actual silence.

Giles grabbed a cart and followed Buffy, who was wandering a few feet ahead, wondering if everything would ever get back to how they were before Glory, before college, when every one of them trusted each other with their lives.

Dawn stood next to a slumped Willow. Even though she knew all Willow had done, Dawn felt pity for the redhead wic–...ex-witch.

"-uck off!" interrupted Dawn's thoughts. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Listen here girl--"

"Hey, she said fuck off!" Dawn snapped, going down the aisle where the man and woman were.

"Go away kid." The woman nodded to Dawn and pulled out a knife, placing it to the man's back stealthily. The man's eyes widened in fear.

"I think you should leave town. Because, if I see you again, it won't be in a busy store," she said, digging the knife into his back. He nodded and ran once the sharp metal was removed.

"So, how's everythin' goin' in this place?"

"The usual. Demons, witches, death."

"Figures. Anything specific I was sent here for?"

Dawn looked at the other woman and smiled tightly. "Yea Faith, I think so."

AN: dum, dum, dum!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**It's Only the Wind**

"Miss me?"

"Not really, no."

"I'm hurt."

Faith looked Willow over, wondering how the hell the witch had bottomed out. Red was nothing like she remembered. But then again, neither was Buffy, Giles, or Dawn. Willow hadn't seen her the night before, since she'd gone to bed early.

Faith, Buffy and Giles had talked well into the night, catching up and figuring out why Faith was back. They concluded it had to do with Willow.

Now, it was morning, and Willow knew Faith was there. She didn't really care truthfully. She was all too happy to stay in her own little world.

"D-Dawn, you should g-get outside for the bus," Tara said, looking at Faith nervously.

Grumbling, Dawn did as told. She said bye to Buffy and Giles, both of whom were in the process of descending the stairs, obviously still half asleep. They entered the kitchen and sat at the island. Tara smiled and place a cup of tea in front of Giles, and a cup of coffee in front of Buffy. Giles smiled great fully before sipping the drink, slowly awakening.

Buffy, on the other hand, was another matter. She glared at the cup before laying her head in her arms and grumbling about stupid alarm clocks. Tara smiled, glad to see the couple undivided by recent events.

"So, what's goin' on here?" Faith asked, happy to make Buffy miserable, as usual.

"Faith, go away," the blond Slayer grumbled.

"Aw, come on B."

"Go 'way."

"Up, come on. Eat some breakfast, and we're gonna go train," Faith commanded as she walked towards the door, grabbing a mug of coffee right before leaving the kitchen.

"I don't wanna train with Faith," Buffy said, sighing the last few words.

"It might be good for you Buffy," Giles pointed out. "You and Faith can train harder together than you can with me."

Frowning, Buffy huffed in resignation, and started for the stairs, grumbling as she went.

Across the kitchen, Tara smiled slightly at Giles over her tea. He quirked and eyebrow and smiled slightly back, acknowledging her unsaid statement.

Five minutes later, the backdoor slammed as Buffy went outside. Shaking his head in amusement, Giles finished off his tea and went to watch the Slayers from the porch. That was a safe distance, right? He looked around nervously.

Faith and Buffy stopped stretching and looked at each other, silently telling the other what they wanted to work on. Faith grinned and tilted her head, moving to a defensive position. Buffy copied her movements.

Giles sat on the steps, his eyes glued to the Slayers as Faith lunged for Buffy.

Buffy pun to the side and brought her foot out for a kick, only to have Faith block her kick and use the momentum to throw her through the air. Buffy managed to land on her feet, but landed on her side from the force. She was up on her feet and attacking before the other Slayer even managed to get to her side.

Giles watched as the two Slayers fought for over an hour, both getting the upper hand only to lose it suddenly.

Finally, the end came.

Willow, who'd been sulking in her room, sat beside Giles, not saying a word. Buffy looked over to see who's shadow had fallen on the lawn, and stumbled, shocked. Faith jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow, sending her to the ground.

Groaning, Buffy rolled onto her side. NOW she remembered why she didn't want to train with Faith. The other Slayer sent her to her limits and over, forcing her to use all she had and more. She was forced to use her anger, pain, her grief and guilt.

"Come ON B!"

"I'm done."

Faith blinked and lunged, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at the other Slayer. Buffy countered them and sent a roundhouse kick at Faith, which sent the brunette to the ground. Faith jumped up and tackled Buffy.

"ENOUGH!" Giles yelled as he saw blood start to stream from both female's noses, brought on by the stress they put their bodies through and the overload of chemicals their body was forced to cerate to cope.

Faith and Buffy stood, brushing off their clothing and wiping the blood from their faces.

"That was fun," Buffy said, bone-dead tired.

"Yea, it was," Faith agreed, also tired.

It was only after the Slayers went inside the house that they noticed how late in the afternoon it was. After taking showers, they both conked out, sleeping until dinner that night.

Dawn sighed and left den where Faith had fallen asleep. She'd had a hell of a time waking Faith, and was wondering what she'd done to sleep that hard.

Giles descended the stairs, a groggy Buffy behind him. Dawn smiled at the sight of her ruffled sister, and entered the dining room.

Tara smiled slightly as she set a dish on the table. She watched Faith and Buffy shuffle into the room, exhausted.

"What're we havin'?" Faith asked through a yawn. She and Buffy went for the same seat and accidently collided, sending both of them to the floor with a "oof" from each. Laughter filled the room.

"Ok, shut it, all ya," Buffy grumbled, standing. She let Faith have that seat, and went for the one open near Giles.

Willow watched them all talk and laugh. She was numb inside, a giant hole where her magic used to be. If she'd been in her right mind, she'd have realized she'd been too addicted to the magics, but she wasn't in her right mind. All she knew was that she wanted to die. Or fill the hole. Something.

Dawn watched Willow, her body pulsing uncomfortably. The energy that she was made of sense Willow was still a threat, and was trying to warn her. But she didn't know it. She just put it down to fear.

After all, the redhead had tried to kill her. In a sense.

And she still didn't always see correctly. But the weird vision was starting to get under control.

Giles kept his eyes on Buffy and Willow. He knew what Willow was going through, but he didn't sympathize. Maybe if she'd been influenced by a demon or her own version of Ethan, sure, but not when she'd tried to kill them all to feed a lethal addiction, one that risked the world. They were all lucky Buffy was still with them, no thanks to Willow taking magic from the Slayer line. She could have doomed them all to eternal hell!

Faith kept her eyes trained on Dawn, looking through her lashed as she ate. There was something about the kid that made her tingle. She put it off as just nerves. After all, the kid HAD seen her with a knife in a store. Not that that was the worse she'd been caught doing or anything...

Tara sighed silently, her sad gaze resting heavily on Willow. She'd been sleeping in the den, giving Willow the bedroom. She wasn't even sure if she and Willow would make up. It didn't seem possible at the moment. After all, Willow could have killed her, and had tried to kill Giles, Dawn and Buffy. Not to mention putting Xander at risk for severe injury when she'd blasted him into the living room.

Exhaling softly, Willow lowered her eyes to her plate, having glanced at everyone around the table. It wasn't fair. They were all condemning her. Hypocrites, the bunch of them, condemning her for something they'd all done too. Buffy, with her addiction to danger, Giles and magic, Faith and being a bad girl, Dawn and stealing, and Tara and lying. What she didn't realize what that she'd just labeled herself as them, once again diverting her blame.

Dawn wondered how much longer the dinner would go on pleasantly before someone snapped. Sure, everyone was talking nicely and stuff, but even she could tell the tension was higher than a kite.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and died. In less than two seconds, everyone was at the windows. The entire street had lost power. Willow escaped upstairs, wanting the solidity of her room.

"Oh fuck," Faith just just as the front door burst open. She and Buffy ran for the door. While the fierce wind blew into the house, a covered figure darted through the door just as they were about to close it.

"Spike?!" Tara asked, looking at the filthy vampire with shock.

"Don't know wha' the hell caused it, but there's a bloody h'rricane comin this way."

Faith, Buffy and Giles all locked gazes. How did they fight a hurricane?!

Tara looked at a sulking Willow, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"It'll be fine," she announced after a few minutes. The arguing group looked at her with shock.

"Fine?" Dawn repeated as if Tara had lost her mind. Again.

Tara nodded. "It's a consequence of the recent magical disruption. A delayed reaction. What we did restored the balance, but Nature is still trying to cope with the abrupt shift. That's what all the sudden rain and burning hot days were. This is just Nature restoring itself."

"That make sense," Giles said after thinking it over. He wondered when Tara had gotten so wise.

"Oh. Well, bugger. If that's it, what am I supposed ta do?" Spike asked.

"Go outside and get staked by a flying tree limb?" Buffy asked in a hopeful yet sarcastic way. Spike just snorted.

"He helped us Buffy. Let him wait it out in the basement," Dawn said. Another argument was started, this one lasting nearly half an hour before Buffy admitted defeat and ordered Spike down to the basement. Faith followed him "just in case", and Dawn went into the kitchen to make hot drinks, their dinner forgotten.

While Buffy and Giles watched the storm, clutching each other, Tara went in the kitchen and took over making the drinks as she heard Dawn slip into the basement.

Smiling, she hummed, pretending not to notice the exclamation of "Well, that's something you don't hear everything ever day!" from the basement followed by, "I wish I did!". After all, if Buffy and Giles couldn't hear it over the storm, how would she? Even standing near the door, when the wind picked up, how was she supposed to hear them?

AN: Ok, Faith;/Spike, Dawn/Spike, Dawn/Faith? I'm leaning towards a threesome, because all relationships are good to me! I need ideas, please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**To Tell A Secret**

Down in the basement, Faith stared at Dawn with amazement. Who knew? Defiantly not anyone in the house, that was for sure.

"Dawn--Niblet, 'ow long this been goin' on?" Spike asked, taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Few years. Never could tell Buffy or Mom. Or anyone else." Dawn looked at Faith with the fear of rejection in her eyes. "Is it ok?"

Faith nodded dumbly. She liked Dawn, that much was for sure. But damn, too have Dawn want her back... Her eyes hooded as her lust soared through the roof.

Spike looked between the women, wondering how Buffy and Giles would react and if he'd be able to watch sometime. He shifted his eyes to Dawn, who was moving towards Faith.

Dawn reached an arm out and wrapped it around Faith's neck while bringing her head forward for a kiss. Within seconds, the Slayer had her arms around the teen, their tongues battling.

On his cot, Spike was gaping. That was hot. More than hot. He felt his black jeans grown tighter, but didn't move. He didn't want to move. Not when it could disturb the scene in front of him.

Faith jumped as a crash of thunder rocked the house, disturbing the ceiling above them, and the stairs, causing a box to fall over, resulting in the Slayer's shock.

Dawn laughed. Seeing Faith, the Bad Slayer, jump in shock, was hilarious.

Faith growled, annoyed. "Shut up."

"Ah, poor Faithy. Are your feelings hurt?" Dawn cooed. Faith snorted, crossing her arms. Dawn grinned wickedly.

"I said shut up," Faith growled again, this time teasingly. She grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled the teen to her, locking their mouths together.

Still on the cot, Spike wondered if he had time to find a camera...

The storm had stopped. Tara, for one, was relieved. As was Xander. Spike, Dawn and Faith, on the other hand, weren't. It meant they couldn't hide in the basement while Buffy and Giles dealt with keeping the house safe.

Pity.

Willow was in another league of her own. She hadn't even known about the hurricane. If fact, she wasn't even in the Summers' house. All that was left was a note on the bed addressed to Buffy and Giles, from Athena, stating they (the coven) had teleported Willow to England for the everyone's safety.

But, since no one knew about the note just yet, and thought Willow was still sulking, they didn't go upstairs to check if the red-head needed anything. She could walk, and the house was still in one piece.

Since no one was going upstairs, everyone–including Spike–ended up in the living room. The others were oblivious to the arousal Faith, Dawn and Spike felt, and the looks the two females were giving each other.

The trio later decided that had been a very good thing.

Buffy, Giles and Tara went outside and inspected the area around the house, making sure nothing was damaged.

It seemed the wards had held, Giles would tell them all once they were inside.

Since the storm had zapped their strength, Slayer and Watcher decided to turn in early. Tara did the same, smirking at Dawn and Faith. The two females instantly took advantage of the situation, but a yell of shock from upstairs stopped them.

Tara had found the note.

It took nearly an hour over over-seas phone calls to call the household down again.

By the time everyone was asleep, Dawn and Faith were in the den, on the daybed, making Spike jealous as hell with the noises that came from their mouths. The vampire kept his ear the door, hoping they'd open it.

They never did.

It took nearly two weeks for anyone besides Tara to notice any change in behavior on Dawn and Faith's part. Although, to be fair, Buffy and Giles had been busy keeping the demon population down—with Faith and Spike's help of course.

Buffy took it better than expected. She'd just given Dawn a "I can't believe you didn't tell me" look, and told Faith is she hurt her sister in any way, she's rip her limb from limb. Faith had nodded, somewhat frightened by the glint in Buffy's eyes, knowing she was serious.

Giles had also taken it well. He hadn't made his threats towards Faith though. Having found out that Spike was spying on the girls, Ripper had taken a dagger and sliced the vampire on the stomach, telling him next time, the dagger would go through his cock and balls. Spike had stopped spying on Dawn and Faith–

When Buffy and Giles were home that was. There was one night he girls had invited him to watch, to "get it out of his system", and had told him to stop. He finally agreed to stop spying, and stayed around the help Buffy and Giles with the demons.

Willow eventually returned to Sunnydale, but she was different. She was like the Willow Buffy had met when she'd first moved to Sunnydale, shy yet friendly. She and Tara began dating again, and Willow slowly grew more confident.

Xander found a new girlfriend, one that had never been a demon in any way, shape or form. They were married within a year.

Everyone later found out Anya was a demon again.

All in all, the Scooby gang lived a happy life.

Giles and Buffy laid in bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Thanks to the Powers, a new Slayer had been called when Buffy reached her thirteenth year as Slayer, giving Buffy and Faith a rest. Neither was the active Slayer anymore, even though they still retained their powers.

Because there was a new Slayer, Buffy and Giles had been able to grow old together. They'd never had any children, since all the blows to the stomach had rendered Buffy unable to conceive. Neither had mourned though, because they had their family, now extended to include Xander and his wife's children and grandchildren, Dawn and Faith's adopted children and grandchildren, and Willow and Tara's adopted children.

Watcher and Slayer lay in bed their gray and silver hairs spilled on the pillows as their reviewed their life.

"I love you, by dear Buffy."

"I love you too, Giles."

The shared a soft kiss, their old bodies moving slowly. They closed their eyes, smiling as they held each other.

When they opened their eyes, they stood in a field, hands clasped. All around them, friends and family waited, smiling. Joyce, Dawn, Faith, Xander, Willow, Tara, everyone.

"Took you guys long enough!" Xander yelled, throwing his arms around them.

Buffy and Giles shared a smile, looking at the faces of their family. Their young bodies–the same bodies they'd all had when Joyce had died–let them run hand in hand to the rest of the group at the top of the hill, Xander in the lead.

It seemed they'd traveled the pathway to heaven together.

AN: Sniff, sniff. It's over! Aw, so sad! Well, I've got more coming, and hopefully, more endings for other stories! Hope ut made y'all happy!

HermioneSparta


End file.
